Sheldon's SOP
by Halfred Askold
Summary: A friend of Sheldon's shows up. What? Sheldon has a friend outside the group? And why is Sheldon acting almost normal? What don't the others know? And why does Penny want to know? My take on how Sheldon became who he is. Not nice to a lot of them, but they get redeemed; all but 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Sheldon's S.O.P.**

 **First off, I despise Leonard and Amy. Leonard is NOT a nice guy. Amy is more depraved than Howard is, in my opinion. But I love the actors Johnny Gaelcki and Mayim Bialik.**

 **That being said, read this if you want to know how Sheldon got his quirks, in my opinion. Read this if you want to see how I get Sheldon and Penny together and read this to see what I do to Leonard. Do I really need to say there will be a character death?**

 **Flamers and Shamys you are warned up front about this so I suggest you either don't read it or don't review it as I have a delete button. I am also made of sterner stuff, so your bullying tactics won't work.**

 **I also dedicate this to Reparata.**

 **Chapter 1**

Since Penny had come into the guy's lives, her free time had changed. One of the thing was she got to drive Sheldon around when she lost a bet to him. That's why she was here at The Comic Book Store on a Wednesday evening; for New Comic Book Night.

Amy had pushed Sheldon faster and harder than he had liked. He had finally realized that she was trying to change him into somebody he wasn't, and in a spectacular fit of un-Sheldon like emotion had broken it off with her. Penny agreed with Sheldon on the why, which upset her 'bestie' to no-end. Amy then tendered her "best-friend" position and was moving over-seas to continue her research.

At the same time Penny was realizing that Leonard was only interested in keeping her as the 'hot-girlfriend.' Their relationship had cooled after she had told him that she wasn't happy with the way he treated her. She may love Leonard, but she had come to the conclusion that she wasn't 'in-love' with him.

"So Stuart how's the old social life?" Penny asked. There was no way she could keep up with all the different comics, so she didn't try. Instead she stood by the front counter waiting like a mother hen on her charges. She knew Sheldon's favorites; he had told her often enough. Aside from them, she didn't know why they kept changing, launching, re-launching and re-imagining all the stories. It was just confusing to her.

Shaking like he was a bobble head doll, Stuart replied, "I'm 'dating'" using air quotes, "a girl from Minnesota. She's a graphic design student. We talk about comics and snow verses sun. We are Skyping tonight after I close. It's fun." When Stuart talked, it always reminded Penny of a guy walking around with a rain cloud over his head. He seemed perpetually blah.

"That's nice."

There wasn't anything she could do to help Stuart; that ship had sailed. The rest of her group was fun, mostly, and she liked looking out for them. They did the same for her. Just because they marched to the beat of their own drums, who was she to say? She had taken flak when people found out she used to rodeo in Nebraska. She had no problem being protective of her friends. So when a large guy silently approached Sheldon from the rear, wrapped his arms around him, picked him up and shook him, she was startled for only a moment and then moved to go Junior Rodeo Champion on his ass.

Before she could make it over to rescue Sheldon, the man gently set him down. Sheldon quickly spun around to face his attacker and froze.

"A-ten-hut!" The man said softly to Sheldon with a small grin.

Penny noticed that the strangest thing happened. Sheldon immediately snapped to attention; back straight, head up, eyes forward, arms at his side.

The big man slowly looked him up and down. After a few seconds he broke into a big grin, "At ease!"

Sheldon relaxed and she was surprised by his reaction; he smiled! Not a smirk or a Joker smile, but an honest-to-God smile! Then she saw him do something she had never seen him do; he clasped hands and briefly embraces the big guy. Penny didn't know who was more shocked, her or the guys.

They all slowly approached Sheldon and the big man who were both talking and laughing.

"Want to get us caught up Sheldon?" Leonard inquired.

Still smiling that warm smile (who knew), Sheldon explained, "Penny, everyone, this is…" he looked at the man seemingly unsure what to call him.

The big guy stuck out his hand to Leonard, "James Williams." Nodding to Sheldon, "We went to school together."

Shaking hands with everyone, his smile widen when he saw Penny. Elbowing Sheldon he said, "You always were a lady's man Coop."

If Penny's eyebrows could have gone higher than her head they would have. Being called Coop and a lady's man; Sheldon? When Sheldon didn't say anything except turn crimson, they stayed there.

The spell was broken by _"The Emperor's March"_ ringtone. Sheldon quickly got out his phone. "Yes Dr. Gablehauser? What? Yes. I have Howard, Raj and Leonard with me. Yes, we can be there shortly." Closing his phone he sighed, "There's been a small accident at the lab, and our presence is requested." Sheldon said looking at the guys.

"Anybody hurt?" Asked Penny concerned.

Rotating his head to loosen up nerves, "No, but the fire set off the sprinkler system so we need to go assess the damage to our different areas." Sheldon looked at the group and started issuing orders, "Leonard can drive us and then we can meet…James later to eat. Penny, would you please escort him to The Cheesecake Factory?" Turning to look at the big man, "Is that acceptable to you sir?"

The big man's eyes fill with something, but then he smiles and grin, "Coop, I'd go anywhere with this lovely lady."

Sheldon nodded. Leonard looked upset, still laboring under the assumption he would end up with her. Everyone just nodded at one another and started moving.

As they got to the door, Leonard slowed down to a crawl looking over his shoulder at James and Penny talking, "Come on Leonard!" Sheldon commanded, "I need to see if the water damaged any of my boards! Move it!"

Penny shook her head at the strange turn of events.

"I guess you get to play tour guide."

"Yeah, but this and The Cheesecake Factory tend to be the only places we can really go right now. You probably don't get into 'new comic book night.'" Penny said noticing the lack of any comic emblems on his person.

Stuart leaned against his counter watching the people move through his store. "You the owner?" James said stopping.

Stuart stood a little straighter, "Yes. Something I can help you with?"

Looking around, James said, "You have a nice place. Clean. Well lit, good stock from what I see. You don't do much in RPGs or cards do you?"

Blinking at the question, Stuart replied, "Not really. I can get anything you need, but I only stock comics and supplies."

"I don't have time right now to look over your back stock," as he motioned to Penny, "but do you have any war comics? I'm looking for _Weird War, Sgt. Rock, Haunted Tank,_ things like that?"

Stuart did a quick mental flip of his inventory; he knew what he had in his store, "Not much call for those older DC titles. I can look and see. I can get a hold of you through Sheldon?"

"Yes. Please let him know what you got. I'm trying to fill up some blank spots in my collection."

Nodding his understanding "Got it." James held out his hand; Stuart shook it.

Turning and walking out the door, Penny just stared.

 _He looked so normal_ , she thought.

Exiting the store, Penny led the way to her vehicle. As they got in she looked at him, "Ok, I got to ask: You look normal and yet what you were talking to Stuart indicates to me this ain't your first rodeo. And that was a nice thing you said to him. I know he takes pride in his store."

"Well I know what it's like. I owned a store and put a lot of hard work into it. Blood, sweat and tears, not to mention a ton of money. He has a nice place."

"I know, but I'm still relatively new to all of this and I didn't understand; RPGs? Cards?"

Laughing, "Yeah, Coop never continued much as a Gamer."

Taken back at that, Penny retorted, "Oh then you don't know; we have _Halo_ night, online _Age of Conan,_ vintage video game night…"

Holding up his hand, "That's not the kind of gaming I mean. I am a _Gamer._ Yes, I play computer games, just as Coop will play RPGs. I'll play anything. But Gamer, with a big 'G' refers to role play games. Pen and paper games, with dice. Cards are the different collectible card games, or CCG's. Usually it means _Magic_ ;but there are others."

"Wow, how do you know so much about all that?"

"The store I owned was a game and comic store. Not as many comics as what Stuart has, but I did have a good selection. I did mostly the gaming aspect."

"You don't have it any more? Sheldon would have loved knowing someone who owned a store like that."

"Oh he knew. I shipped him a lot of stuff. He got a Helluva discount. But I sold it about 10 years ago to my manager. He had to shut it down after a couple of years. It something you either have a passion for or don't."

"Sounds like you regret selling."

Sighing, "Yeah, I was stupid. My manager was a nice guy, just not really business savvy. Also, a lot of people who open stores like that tend to feed their habit. It's like a drug dealer who uses his own product. You have to remember why you are doing it."

They drove in silence after that. Penny slid a couple of glances over at him. Since he was larger than most of her passengers he had to adjust the seatbelt harness to accommodate him. Then he just leaned his arm out of the window and watched the scenery go by. _How did Sheldon know him and why hadn't he been around before? Was he embarrassed by her...uh, the group? Or was Sheldon embarrassed of him?_

"Um, Penny?"

She shook herself from her daydream, "Yeah?"

He motioned with his head at the traffic light, "Where I'm from, green means go. Maybe here it means something else…"

Her face flushing, she floored the accelerator.

"So how do you know Sheldon?"

"Oh Coop and I went to school together."

"So you met him when he went to school in Texas?"

Shaking his head, "Nope, before that. When he was at military school."

She whipped her head around so fast that she knew she twisted something, "What?"

"Penny…. Light. Red light. _Red light! Stop!_ " He seemed to be trying to stomp on some imaginary brake pedal.

Slamming on the breaks in front of the stop light she was still looking at him when the car stopped.

Sighing, and breaking into a sweat, more than just from the heat, James said, "Look, get us to the restaurant in one piece, and I'll tell you how I know Coop."

Sitting at a table in The Cheesecake Factory, James relaxed with a sweet tea as Penny sipped water. She had received a text message from Sheldon stating that they would be at least another 45 minutes. This should be enough time to get some good background information.

"So you were going to tell me about Sheldon and military school?"

"Coop and I went to Kemper Military School & College in Boonville, Missouri. I was already there, an Old Boy, by the time he showed up. It was weird having a kid that young graduating high school with me. "

"I thought he went to the University of Texas?"

"He did for his later degree. But his folks thought it was a good idea for him to go to Kemper. His father had attended, so it was a family tradition. Coop got his high school diploma and then his associate's degree before going onto his first PhD."

"How old was he when he went to this military school?" Penny was a little upset thinking about a young Sheldon, alone at military school. Scared. No one to sing him _Soft Kitty_.

"About 12, I believe."

Something clicked in Penny's mental Rolodex. Not having a super computer for a brain or eidetic memory, she had to rely on cues from words she remembered. Something about Sheldon being 12…

"Was this after the time he tried to buy something on the Internet?"

James looked her in the eyes, "You know about that?"

"Oh yeah. His mom was up once and explained how he tried to buy some uranium off the internet and the FBI came by and had a talk with him."

"They had done more than talk. It was 'suggested' that Coop attend Kemper. The government figured they could keep an eye on him, without 'officially' keeping an eye on him. Mrs. Cooper thought it was a good idea. She's a real sweet lady."

"Sounds like you know the family well."

For the first time James squirmed in his seat, "I know all of them yes."

"So what was Sheldon like at that age?"

"Like any 12 year old boy with a genius IQ I guess. As a 'New Boy' he hated it. But he was the best New Boy I had. Hell, he was the best in the whole frikkin' company. All it took was for you to tell him something once, and it was written in stone after that. Usually we had to drill it into the New Boy's heads. But he knew the schedule after one day; up at 5:30, shower, sh—use the bathroom, clean your room, orderlies and make sure your uniform was ready. He never got any strikes for any infraction."

"He still does that!" Penny said excitedly. "He gets up at the same time every day. He even has his bathroom visits plotted out." She says almost to herself, "And he still tries to issue me strikes."

Scratching his ear and making a face, James said, "Really? Hmmmm, I might have to take some of the blame for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we told them, New Boys basically had to ask permission to do anything. So here was this kid, 12 years old, tall, skinny, scared, reporting in to me. Knock, knock, knock, 'Sergeant Williams.' Knock, knock, knock. 'New Cadet Cooper, Sheldon L.' knock, knock, knock, 'requests permission to speak to you, Sergeant!' I thought he was being a smart-ass asking about when he could use the bathroom, not realizing that when Coop asked you something he was being serious."

"You got that right."

"So I told him he had to plan them out and let me know when he was going. Dam if he didn't."

"Oh My God!"

"What's wrong?"

Penny was stunned. She sat there thinking to herself, _So THIS is where Sheldon gets some of his quirks! From getting up early, the bathroom time, Hell, even his knocking. This guy is a gold mine of information about Sheldon. I still wonder why, after 5 years, Sheldon has never mentioned him or said anything about him. Here I thought we were his only friends. And why am I so interested in knowing about Sheldon? I mean he says we're best friends, and so I guess it's normal to want to know as much about your friend…_

James cocked his head and looked at her as she sat there staring off into space. He furled his brows as she seemed to be off in her own little world. His phone vibrated and he saw a text from Sheldon:

 **Sir, ETA 10 minutes. Sit Rep Please.**

He texted back:

 **I think I broke your friend.**

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **Yes, there was a Kemper Military School & College in Boonville, Missouri. Yes I went there for 6 years. Did the things that happen in this story actually happen? **

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Penny finally shook herself out of her little world of wonders and saw that James just sat there patiently drinking his tea.

"So did you just find Sheldon online? _Facebook_ or something? I've known him 5 years and haven't seen you once."

"No. But I've always been in touch with Coop since we left Kemper. Usually it was just phone calls, but when the Internet heated up, it was the best way to stay in touch with everyone."

Penny frowned, "If your friends why haven't I heard him say anything about you?"

James looked at her, "Yet I know all about you, Miss Junior Rodeo." The look on Penny's face was priceless. "And before you try and go there, I'm from Missouri and we kicked your asses in football this season. I believe I can hold my own against you." He grinned and she felt some of the steam building release.

"How much about your family do you bring up to your friends?" He had a point she hated to admit it.

"Your related…?"

"By Kemper. It binds you together. You live with someone for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week… you know them. Especially at the ages we were. You can lie about a lot of stuff, but we know how you really are. We have seen your guts. We accept who you are. We become family."

"Aren't you over exaggerating?"

He pierced her with his green eyes. While they weren't a dark green or anything, they had just enough gun metal silver in them to be disorientating, especially when he clipped out his one word response, "No."

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms looking at her. She could tell he was trying to decide something, when suddenly he sat up straighter with both arms resting on the table. "Let me tell you a story: This car pulls up to the front door of the school. A small girl, cute curls, big eyes, gets out. Her parents unload her luggage from the trunk. They tell her, 'You wait here; we're going to park the car.' 2 hours later, still waiting, she realizes that they had dropped her off. A cadet found her sitting on her suitcase in front looking sad and took her and her luggage to the front office. We take care of our own."

Penny's eyes pricked and stung, and had to blink a few times before finding her voice, "I take it you were the one that found her?"

"Nope, that was Coop. Luckily she was in Band like the rest of us. She adopted Coop as her big brother after that. He helped her as best he could. Coop has a big heart."

Penny's mind raced, but then started to think. _I can see a young Sheldon coming to a little girl's rescue. Hell, how many times had Sheldon 'saved' me? From driving to the hospital, to loaning money to…_

Suddenly the real, older Sheldon was striding up to the table. "Everything ok?" she asked.

Removing his messenger bag he sat down next to James. "It was a small fire. Someone had knocked over a burner in the chemistry lab which activated the indoor sprinkler systems. It was already contained by the time we showed up. Clean up was just beginning when we left. Tomorrow we will have to do an accurate assessment of the damages to our department. Luckily I have my laptop with me. I can recreate the formulas on the board. However, Raj's desk may not recover from the water damage." Sheldon smirked slightly at that.

Raj looked upset.

With eyebrows raised, James said, "Fire? Again?"

Before Sheldon could respond, Penny jumped in, "Fire? Sheldon? Did you set a lab on fire?" Penny may not have a 187 IQ but she can see a lead in to a story better than anyone,

"No."

"Blow something up?" Leonard commented as he sat down next to Penny.

"No. Nothing like…"

"Develop a heat ray?" Howard interjected as Raj whispered in his ear.

That earned both of them a glare from Sheldon.

James looked at Sheldon and mouthed a 'Sorry.' Sheldon acknowledged it with a quick, curt nod. Then both men were back to smiles. If Penny hadn't been looking at the two she would have missed it.

"So Sheldon, what happened with fire all those years ago?" Penny looked first at Sheldon and then at James. "Well?" She exclaimed.

Sheldon knew that she would bug him until he told her. Sighing and clearing his throat, he told them the story of The Fire.

Cadet staff sergeant Sheldon Cooper had been made squad leader of 1st squad, 1st platoon, Band Company at the beginning of his second year at Kemper. He was also 1st trombone in Band, and would soon sign the school's Standard of Honor; welcoming him into the ranks as an 'Old Boy.' Life was good he thought. But for now, he was doing his due diligence as Sergeant of the Guard walking the halls of a barracks for Fire Watch. He shined his flashlight around to see if there was anything to see.

At 2 o'clock in the morning there wasn't anything going. Or more correctly he thought, there better hadn't BE something going on. He knew the rules and regulations better than anyone on campus and could recite them chapter and verse if needed. Everyone should be in bed.

Exiting the barracks, he breathed in the cool autumn night air. The moon was big and bright and you didn't need a flashlight to see where you were going. He could see his breath, and almost wished he had put his blazer jacket on. It was a clear October night and the stars were almost invisible as the moon's radiance seemed to make them shrink. This was one of the things he liked about the Missouri weather that was so different than his own Texas home. It got cool then cold then snow.

But his mind went away from the scientific to the historic; to a Christmas time in Belgium during the middle of the 1940's. He had just finished re-reading a book on the Battle of the Bulge, and he smiled as he imagined himself Patton. _Both of us genius's_ , he thought, _and misunderstood._

Something flicked through his mind. A smell. Something that should not have been on the night air, but was. Turning his head to follow the scent he could see the orange yellow glow of a fire. Running back to the Officer of the Day office and flipping the assignment bells on; an immediate signal that something was wrong on campus. He yelled for the two privates of the guard asleep next door to get up. Cadet Howell groggily stumbled through the doorway.

"Phone the fire department, then wake up the battalion commander and inform him there is a fire on Band Hall, second floor." Sheldon grabbed the fire extinguisher in the office and headed out.

"What are you going to do?" the cadet called out.

As he ran, Sheldon tried to figure that out. Logically he should inform his higher chain of command of what was going on. But all he could think about was that the fire was in his platoon's area, and close to his people.

Climbing up the rear of the barracks on the fire escape, he could tell that people were aware of the fire and doing what they could. With his portable fire extinguisher, he battled back some of the fire. It seemed that the fire was in two locations. Sheldon got cadets out who had been trapped by this set of flames. That left just two rooms. He could see one door closed, while the other was open and smoke flowing in.

Looking at the cadets on this side of the fire; they were in underwear, t-shirts and barefoot. _Not exactly dressed to battle a fire_. At least he had shoes on and was fully clothes; it offered him some protection.

Pointing at Corporal Howard Shehorn ordered, "Get everybody out of here. I'll check to see if anyone's left." Howard nodded and started herding the other boys down the fire escape.

He was coughing from the smoke, but Sheldon didn't care. He ran through the open door and into the room, diving on the floor. He could see the occupants of the room also on the floor, below their desks. "Hank, Larry, come on! Crawl out of here. Stay low. We have to leave, now!"

Shock and surprise battled on their young faces, but Sheldon's orders kicked in. The two small boys headed for the door, low crawling. The fire that he had put out was resurging. They literally had to hop, skip and finally jump to get out.

Holding his cap over his mouth, Sheldon realized it was a poor substitution for any kind of professional equipment but he was already committed _. I should be committed for this, no matter what tests momma put me through._ One room left to check. In a crouch, he stepped over some places in the floor that were on fire. Coming to the closed door, he first felt it to see if it was hot. Warm, but that was understandable. Carefully gripping the doorknob he opened it slowly watching to make sure the fire didn't suddenly spring up and surprise him.

Staying low, he coughed hard; he knew he couldn't stay much longer. "Anyone in here?" He shouted.

Looking around he saw two beds, blankets on them but no one seemed to be there. Trying to see through the thickening smoke, he tried to yell louder, "Anyone in here?" He was about to sprint out of there when he saw a hand come from around the far side of one of the beds. Sheldon didn't even think. He raced over, grabbed the hand; pulling and dragging the cadet out of the room. When they got to the hallway, the fire was back, but there were cadets on the other side with blankets trying to beat it out. Sheldon pushed/threw his charge and then stumbled out into the night air. Finally taking his first breath of clean air in what seemed liked hours, sent him into a coughing spasm. He sagged down against the railing until someone carefully led him off the fire escape and to an arriving ambulance.

Before anyone could ask anything, _The Yellow Rose of Texas_ ring tone went off on Sheldon's phone.

"Yes Missy? ... What? ….. Of course it will be nice to see you. …. But what…..I'm at the Cheesecake Factory right now with…."

An audible click could be heard as Sheldon looked at his phone, "Why bother?"

Turning to Penny, "It seems my sister is in town for an impromptu visit and will be arriving shortly. Penny, I know this might be inconvenient, but I was wondering if you could see your way to allow Missy to 'crash' with you?"

"No problem Sheldon. It'll be fun! A girl's night! I love it when Missy comes to town."

"You aren't the only one," Howard replied in that Snidely Whiplash way.

Raj slapped his arm and frowned. "Oww," Howard replied automatically, not really being hurt. "Sorry buddy. I know you wish you could talk to her or any person with ovaries outside your family. You just have to think positive and quit sending out those negative waves."

Since Penny had never really given much attention to the Howard and Raj show, and while Leonard was trying to sit as close to her without climbing into her lap, she noticed a look in Sheldon's eyes. He turned quickly to look at James.

"Ok, what? If I didn't know better I would say you were talking telepathically, but I know that's impossible or Sheldon would have already told us he could do it."

"'Always with the negative waves Moriarty, always with the negative waves!'" The two old friends said in unison and broke out laughing.

The people at the table looked at them as if they had grown extra heads, tapped dancing all the while singing opera in Klingon. It wasn't clear if it was the quotes or Sheldon laughing that stunned them.

James explained, "At Kemper we would have movies on the weekend. There was a TV room, but the senior officers got there before anyone else and lay claim to watch whatever they wanted. So the movies were a great way to relax. You still can't beat the big screen for a good movie. Anyways, the school would ask for input on what to get. Every semester, at least once, we would watch _The Green Berets_ with John Wayne and _Kelly's Heroes_."

"The best war movie ever," interjected Sheldon.

"Since when have you liked war movies?" Leonard asked incredulously.

"Leonard, I have always liked war movies. Why do you think I play _Halo_? Or _Age of Conan_ or any of a number of other battle simulators. And if you all would only follow my instructions, we might win more at paintball."

"But in Star Trek you're Spock!"

Because Leonard was more interested in looking at Penny, and Penny was watching Sheldon, she saw it on Sheldon; a different smile. There was a smile that he reserved just for her; his sweet smile she thought. Then there was the Joker smile, which, though slightly creepy, was almost funny. But this one that appeared on his face, _that_ one chilled her. She would say this was his 'super-villain' smile. But in a flash, it was gone.

Sheldon replied, "Yes, but remember the Vulcan's background; they were very warlike before coming to embrace logic. And the Romulans had raised war to almost untold heights. The Roman concept of the god _Vulcan_ , seems to be connected both to the destructive and fertilizing powers of fire. I find the cold harsh logic tempered with that fire somehow, fitting of late." Penny didn't like the tone in Sheldon's voice or where he might be headed. No one seemed to have noticed anything different.

The spell was broken by James continuing. "Anyways, some of us would always attend to watch _Kelly's Heroes_. We would get popcorn and pop, and watch it as many times as we could; usually that meant 3 times over a weekend. After a while we got so where we could quote the dialogue."

Conversation continued on movies and quotes, and the back story of Sheldon was mostly forgotten. Leonard and the rest were busy arguing over the best lines in science fiction movies. They were surprised at what they heard but since Sheldon made no follow up or comment, figured it wasn't a big deal. They knew he could be helpful and that's how they saw it. Penny's brain worked differently. She knew how bad a fire could be. Living in a rural town you see your fair share of house, barn and field fires. She watched James and Sheldon talking in lower voices about people that the rest knew nothing about.

The sound of _"The Bitch is Back"_ by Elton John, broke through the conversations. Leonard reached for his cell, knowing who it was; Sheldon had programmed the ring tone for Leslie Winkle.

"Hi Leslie," Leonard said, pinching his nose. "Yes, I heard about the fire. We've already been there. But…. Yes, and…"

Sighing.

"There's no need to… We don't need too… Look, it can wait… ok… I said, OK. Be there in a few." He snapped his phone off. "I have to go. Leslie wants to go over everything tonight so we don't waste tomorrow and fall behind."

"Leonard, I am informing you of an overnight guest; Ji…James will be occupying our sofa for a few days. I hope this does not conflict with anything you may have planned?"

Leonard was already rising, "No, the couch is fine. Bye Penny." She nodded and smiled slightly.

As he hit the door, Raj and Howard were deep in discussion, while James and Sheldon also seemed to be having their own discussion. Normally Penny would try and join one of the conversations, but this time she seemed to be observing the one with Sheldon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Leonard still hadn't come back from the college. So Sheldon decided to take everyone and show James around. James insisted that if they were going to do that he would volunteer to drive.

"I still can't believe you drove Wetsu all the way out here," Sheldon remarked as he looked at the car.

"Wetsu?" Penny asked. She was looking at a teal green '77 Chevy Nova, with aftermarket rims and tires, tinted windows and a sunroof. The license plates were personalized and said "WETSU."

"Why don't Howard and Raj sit in back? The rest of us can stretch out up front." James exclaimed. It was short of an order, Raj noticed, but climbed in the back. That left James, Penny and Sheldon sitting up front on the bench seat.

As James buckled up he explained, "WETSU was the Band's sound off. It means 'we eat this…'"

"Stuff up.' Sheldon finished.

Smiling he started the engine. Penny knew that 'stuff' was not what James had planned on saying. Sheldon, ever her knight and a gentleman, was protecting her ears.

Feeling the powerful engine rumble to life, she glanced around the inside of the car and noticed many more buttons and switches. The radio had a CD player with the little 'Sirius Satellite' logo. James obviously liked his music.

Sheldon tuned and made sure that Penny was buckled in. Then he reached around and started hooking into a professional five-point harness.

Howard leaned forward, "Know something we don't Sheldon?"

Penny knocked her head against Howard and he leaned backed rubbing his nose.

"No Howard, this is how I usually ride with James. Unlike Penny and to a degree both of you, I have full faith in this vehicle and James's driving capabilities. While riding with him has always been exciting, we have never been in an accident. I do this in case it is another vehicle that we were not prepared for. My advice; buckle up!"

Raj and Howard quickly reached for their seatbelts.

"Sheldon, honey," Penny asked softly as James pulled out into traffic, "I only have a seat belt on. Should I be worried?"

"Penny, Penny, Penny," Sheldon started. "First off; as I mentioned, I trust James driving without fail. Can he be a speed demon? Definitely. Has he 'caught air'? Yes. Have I experienced g-forces while riding with him? Absolutely. But I have never been worried about his driving nor would I chance your safety. If you feel nervous we can change seats and you can have the five point harness."

Through all this exchange, James had just rolled down the window, stuck his elbow out and enjoyed the air. The sunlight was making him yawn. "Coop, don't scare her. You make me sound like some Vin Diesel wannabe."

Looking past Penny, Sheldon replied, "On the contrary; since I do not know how he was at 17, but know you, I would hazard to guess that it would be he who would be imitating you. Or did you miss me saying that you 'caught air.'"

Raj was whispering in the back, and then Howard spoke up, "Umm perhaps you could elaborate a little more about that. Raj is a bit curious about that."

Glancing in the rear view mirror, James explained, "Coop is just reminding me of this one hill on the way to the farm from Kemper. If you hit it just right, you would jump it; 'catching air.'"

"You fail to mention that 'just right' was 80 mph."

"Well there was that," James countered.

"We don't have any roads like that around here," Howard remarked quickly.

"I knew that road like the back of my hand. I could have driven it blindfolded."

"You wanted to drive it without headlights at night, but I talked you out of that," Sheldon piped in.

Penny turned to look at James and then at Sheldon, "You were going to do what?"

"Not really. I was just saying I could have…"

"Uh huh," replied Sheldon. "Similar to the 'I feel the need for speed' comment right before we launched off that hill at 87 miles per hour. As you recall my head hit the roof of this vehicle."

"I know. I installed the sun roof and 5 point harness so I wouldn't have to hear you bitch about."

Sheldon harrumphed, James just smiled. Penny bowed her head at the exchange and tried to keep a smirk off her face. Sheldon was actually talking fairly normal. And about something from his childhood that wasn't sciencey. She had learned more about Sheldon in the last 4 hours than she had in the last 4 years. Why was it she was trying to scoot closer to Sheldon? She was getting that funny feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't from the driving.

They came up to a stoplight. There had been very little conversation. For some reason the boys in the back were keeping their own company while Penny was just enjoying the ride with Sheldon.

"Coop, open the glove box. Found your old sunglasses. Thought you might want 'em back."

Sheldon popped the door and pulled out a pair of old black Ray-Ban sunglasses. A smile appeared on his face. Snapping them open, he put them on. Noticing the I-Pod connected to the stereo, he scrolls through the titles until he saw one he recognized.

Stopping at the next light Sheldon presses 'play.'

'It's a 106 miles to Chicago; we've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark and we're wearing sunglasses.' Dan Ackroyd's voice sounded through the speakers.

Sheldon parrots the next words of John Belushi, "Hit it."

With that James stomped down on the pedal. He got to 50 mph quickly, and then eased off, but the g-forces were enough to wake up everyone in the car.

"Was that really necessary?" Raj exclaimed out loud from the back, not caring that Penny was there. He had grabbed onto Howard as they were slammed into the back seats.

"Not necessary…" James started.

"But fun." Sheldon finished.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, what was that smell?" James exclaimed.

From the back, "Sorry dude, riding in the back has my stomach…"

"Not that." Sticking his nose more out the window, "That."

James had wanted to see where Sheldon worked, but they had been cruising around, and were now in part of a campus that none of them had ever been too. Following his nose, James made a sharp right turn and pulled up to the curb. He had seen a sign reading "Kansas City Bar-B-Que." He turned off the engine and asked, "Anyone else hungry?"

They had to walk three blocks to get to the restaurant. Crossing an alley Sheldon stopped. Howard and Raj almost ran into his back, "What the frak dude?"

"Someone's in trouble," was all Sheldon said turning down a dirty alley. James immediately followed leaving three people wondering who this person was that had replaced Sheldon. Sheldon was venturing into an unknown and dirty place.

James came up to Sheldon, but now his head was on a swivel as he now heard what Sheldon's Vulcan hearing had. Slowly he reached down and loosened his big belt buckle. What Sheldon had heard was a young girl's voice and someone calling her derogatory names. Ethnic slurs, Sheldon's brain categorized. Ones that he had hated all his life. The only thing worse were bullies. Sheldon was sure he would find them there too. He was right.

They had rounded the corner into another alley that ran behind the business and it was apparent that they had arrived in the nick of time.

Three white men with shaven heads were leaning over a young, scared black woman. Her shirt was torn and her jeans were dirty from having tried to crawl away. The three were laughing and saying that she looked good down there in the mud, where she belonged.

"That will be quite enough," Sheldon said with his most stern look. "You have hurt that girl and are scaring her. Apologize and leave."

The three were about the same height as Sheldon, but each had him by 30 pounds easily. One looked at his companions and laughed, "I think the party's just begun. What are you going to do about it?" Looking at Sheldon's shirt, "Who do you think you are some kind of super hero with that shirt?"

Penny and the guys had sneaked up to the corner to see what was going on. To say they were surprised would be an understatement. Sheldon, who didn't like confrontation, who hated fighting, was standing up to three big bigots.

"What about you Stoneface?" The big one directed that comment to James. "Both of you should be thanking us for taking out the trash." His two companions chuckled at their little joke.

At the corner, Howard whispered, "I just called the cops; they said they couldn't get here for 20 minutes. They are going to try and contact campus security to get over here."

"20 minutes? Hell, this thing is going to be over in 2 minutes," Penny whispered. "But maybe I can help even the score." And with that Penny walked from around the corner.

James and Sheldon tensed and were waiting for something to happen. As soon as the big guy's eyes went to see who was coming around the corner; was all the distraction they needed. James had whipped his belt off and used the buckle to smack the leader in the face. He then proceeded to do a snapping front kick to the groin, bringing him to his knees.

The other two figured that he was on his own with James and rushed Sheldon to get out. Sheldon seemed almost to let them do that, until the first one came close to him, and then Sheldon spun. Being lanky he got good speed, and caught the first one on the side of his face with his foot sending him to his knees. The second one just decided to try and engulf Sheldon. Sheldon seemed to duck out of the way, but then rose to his full height, sending the last bully flying head over heels and landing on his back with the wind knocked out of him. Penny took two steps, picking up a cinder block and stepped on his chest, "Stay down or I'll drop this on your head."

Sheldon walked up to the bully he had sent to his knees and brought up his hands; open palmed, smashing to each ear, busting his ear drums and sending him face down to the ground.

The leader was also on his knees, but James had pulled the guy's belt off and was using it to secure his hands behind him. He then picked up his belt, wiped off the dirt and grinned as he threaded it back through his pants loops

Seeing that all threats were dealt with, Sheldon went over to the girl who was in a bunch of garbage bags and knelt down to her, "Don't worry, you have nothing to be afraid of now."

She looked at him as he held out his hand. Taking it, she let herself be pulled up. "I'm Sheldon. That is James, and the one holding the cinder block is Penny."

Raj and Howard came from around the corner, "Police are here."

"And those two brave souls are Raj and Howard. I am afraid you will have to speak to the authorities before you can get to a comfortable place and a hot beverage. Are you willing to do that?"

She looked down at her shirt, her dirt covered pants and then at the three men who had made her feel like garbage, "Not a problem."

After the police had questioned them and hauled the three away, the girl, Nicole, turned to Sheldon. "Thank you. That was awfully nice what you did. Most people wouldn't have wanted to get involved."

Sheldon blinked like a computer accessing data, "I am not like most people."

James came up, "You can say that again. Coop hates bullies; _especially_ bigots. We're just glad we could help."

She smiled, "Come on then. The least I can do is buy you dinner."

Sheldon raised his hand, "That is unnecessary."

"Please," Nicole said. Tilting her head, "My family owns a great place. You like bar-b-que?"

Sheldon and James looked at each other then at the rest of their group. Howard shrugged, Raj smiled weakly and gave a 'thumbs up' and Penny was just watching. She would have to use a new white board to start putting down all the things that _this_ Sheldon was; and the list kept getting longer. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

She had always known that Sheldon would help his friends. And he thought of himself as some kind of superhero at times. But she had never expected _this_ from Sheldon! Even Kurt would have thought twice going against 3 muggers. He must be like this around James. But why? Which is the real Sheldon? The one she has known for 5 years, or this one? He's even going to a restaurant that he hasn't checked out yet. She shook her head.

Sheldon, seeing her shake her head in what he took for an affirmative turned back to Nicole and nodded once, "Very well. Thank you. Lead on."

The group followed her into a small restaurant, nestled between a used clothing store and a copy shop. They could have found it by just following their noses; the smell of bar-b-que was unmistakably strong and good.

The door dinged as they went inside. A large black woman was behind a counter writing something. When she looked up and saw Nicole her face hardened, "Child, where have you been? You should have been back here 45 minutes ago."

She then took in the group and a smile returned to her face, "Howdy folks, just sit anywhere; be with you shortly. Have to discuss something with my daughter here."

Sheldon, ever the one to butt in when least expected said, "Nicole was set upon by some ruffians who intended to do her harm. We prevented that. It took some time to explain to the local authorities what had happened, so don't be too hard on her. She has had a taxing afternoon."

The woman's expression went blank, as most people when dealing with Sheldon for the first time. James moved in to translate, "Nicole had a run with 3 punks. We stopped them and had to deal with the police. That's why she's late. So go easy."

The large woman moved quickly from around the counter, despite her size, "Junior, get your butt out here. Nicole was attacked!"

A tall black man, even taller and skinnier than Sheldon, came through the kitchen door, "What happened?"

"It was nuthin momma, just some assholes who didn't like the color of my skin. Sheldon and his friends saved me." She said as way of introductions.

The large woman engulfed Nicole in a bear hug, while Junior stuck on his hand to Sheldon, "Son, I appreciate your helping my daughter. She's our youngest. Don't know what the world's coming to these days."

Sheldon eyed the hand, seeing flour and other bits of food on it and then quickly took it in his, "I cannot abide bigotry of any sorts; and to attempt harm to a young woman gets my Texas blood boiling!"

Junior grinned as he shook his hand, "A Texas boy. Might have known. Knew a few guys from the Lone Star state when I was in the Army. All wild bucks, big drinkers; but some of the finest gentlemen I have known."

Sheldon shook his head, "Yes we do seem to have that reputation."

"So who's the rest of your group?"

Sheldon proceeded to introduce everyone. Nicole had finally got her breath back from the hug when she said, "I promised them all a free meal."

"Child, they'll eat free forever for saving you." The woman said. Then turned to everyone, "I'm Helen, her mother. Thank you all for saving her. And I meant what I said; anytime you come in here, your money's no good. You'll eat free. And you'll eat good!"

Turning to Junior, "Now you; get back to the kitchen and get to work; a Pulled Pork and Beef Dinner, plenty of fries and slaw." Junior grinned and headed back to his domain.

"Sit, sit. Sodas over there, so serve yourself. I'll go back and see if I can hurry that man up. Nicole, watch the front." Helen moved off.

Sitting at a large table, Sheldon looked around. For a mid afternoon, the place was empty.

"I would have expected this place to be busier." Sheldon noted.

Nodding, "Yeah, me too." Nicole agreed. "I don't know why; the foods good. But you'll judge that for yourself. I would have thought being near campus would have been a gold mine; Lord knows we pay enough rent for the location."

"What kind of advertising do you do?" Asked James as he sipped his soda.

"Well, not much honestly. After paying a year's rent; getting the equipment and stuff, we didn't have a lot left over. We figured that we could start to really advertise after we'd been open. But it's been 6 months, and… well. You can see. We do ok, but we still aren't doing enough it seems."

Just then, Helen appeared with a platter of beef and pork sandwiches. Junior was right behind with a big bucket of fries and cole slaw. Setting everything down, he went back and got plates and silverware.

Everything smelled and tasted great! After an hour they have devoured everything. In all that time, not a single customer came through the door.

As they sat simply enjoying the smell and each other's company, Penny knew that something was on Sheldon's mind as she could see him do a sweep around the restaurant like a radar dish looking for a target.

Also noticing Sheldon, James leaned in, "What's on that computer brain of yours?"

"This place is by and far above the kind of food normally around here for college students to feast on."

"Agreed Coop. It was good."

"It is clean. I checked the Health Department; no strikes that would require them to shut down; in fact they are in the top 5% of the cleanest restaurants in this area. There should be more people in here."

"Excuse me, but do you offer a delivery service?"

"We do. That's where Nicole comes in. But after what happened… I don't know."

"May I offer some advice on how you can increase your business?"

"Do you know anything about advertising and marketing?"

"No but I hold a doctorate in Physics. And if you understand Physics…"

"Anything is possible." Penny said finishing that sentence.

Sheldon was looking around the restaurant at the high ceiling and two large windows, and a slow smile came across his face. Raj and Howard knew that smile. He had reached a conclusion; they were going to see something extraordinary. That could be good or bad. It just depended on if there were going to be any explosions.

While Sheldon was busy concentrating, Penny leaned over to James and asked in a low voice, "How did Sheldon know how to fight like that?"

James blinked like he couldn't believe her, "Don't you know? Sheldon has a black belt in Tae Kwon Do."

"WHAT?"

That brought everyone's attention to Penny as she stammered, "You have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do?"

Sheldon sat there with a relaxed smile, "Yes Penny. I achieved my black belt early on in life."

"But why…? I mean what about the pantsing?"

Sheldon cleared his throat and actually looked a little uncomfortable under Jame's gaze, "You see Penny, I was always taught by mother never to pick on people smaller than I. When I started martial arts, I was also taught that some fights are not worth having and if you can walk without hurting anyone to do it. I know I can seriously hurt someone. That incident was something I choose not to engage in, as I was a bit rusty and thought I might break Kurt's bones."

She still gapped at him. "Penny," and even though he was addressing her, the whole table listened, "think about martial arts. You have to be precise, focused and have good mental discipline." He paused, "I have great mental strength."

And that was all that was said on the matter.

 **Later that evening at Penny's Apartment**

"Missy what do you know about James?"

"What do you mean?" Missy fired back so quickly, she almost dropped her glass of wine.

"I mean; who is he, really? He just pops up one day and Sheldon starts to act different. He calls him 'Coop.' What's that all about?"

"Well it does make sense. Cooper….Coop. When Sheldon is around James, he is different. He almost seems more…. relaxed I guess is the word if that makes any sense."

"Hmmmph" Penny said, pouring a glass of wine. "I've never seen or heard anything about him, and yet they seem like they are best friends."

"Not best friends; family." She looked at Penny with a sly smile, "He only has one best friend."

The comment, aimed at Penny went totally over the pretty blonde's head. "That's what he said, _family_. But what does it mean?"

Sitting on Penny's sofa with a glass of wine Missy dredged up old memories. "Before, Sheldon left, he was a handful. Unique, you know? Building things, spouting all that science stuff. He was different but he wasn't robotic all the time. He was still a boy. His habits weren't set in stone. After his first year at Kemper, he started doing things by a schedule. But even then, he was still...well the only word I can think of that makes sense is; human. And he actually achieved what I am sure Sheldon would call an 'optimal balance.' He was funny when he wanted to be, but still maintained a solid and organized routine. It was after the fire during that second year..." Missy stopped as she realized she may have given away a secret.

Penny nodded, "I heard the story; Sheldon saved some kids."

Missy looked at her deciding something, "You know Sheldon. He does have a big heart and what he cares for, he cares for deeply. It wasn't kids he saw, they were his family that was in danger. You joke that he can be computer-like: so figure that when he saw the fire, a sub-routine was activated to go to the rescue. It was straight out of the comics he reads. He just didn't realize the cost."

Penny had sat down with her glass of wine when she looked the twin, "Cost?"

Taking her hand in hers, Missy continued, "Pen, you know I think the world of you. And I know Sheldon...likes you. So what I am about to tell you, you cannot let on you know. Especially not to Leonard. After they got back from the Arctic, and Sheldon's paradigm shift episode, he doesn't trust Leonard or Howard and Raj. Sheldon is a private person. But there are some things that you don't know and I feel you do since you are…Shelly's best friend. So you have to promise me that you will not say anything or act differently when you hear what I am going to tell you. Promise?"

Penny was taken back at the intensity that was coming off Missy. She knew that both twins could be passionate about things, but when it had to with secrets; what could have happened? Sheldon thought of her as his best friend, but what did that entail? She slowly nodded.

Sighing and taking a big drink from her wine glass Missy continued the story that had started at the Cheesecake Factory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here the conclusion of the fire story that was started at the Cheesecake Factory.**

Sheldon collapsed as soon as he had reached the ambulance. They quickly got him on a gurney and into the ambulance with an oxygen mask over his face. The EMT was listening to his heart. "Ok, I've got a white male, approximately 14-16 years old with extreme smoke inhalation. Vitals are low. Patient is in and out of consciousness." Sheldon raised his hand and moved his mask off enough to say, "I'm 13" before letting the mask drop back on his face and breathing in the clean air.

As they were en-route to the hospital, they passed fire trucks already getting hoses out and starting to take over from cadets who had been using portable fire extinguishers and blankets to try and stop the flames. It could have been much worse, but due to Sheldon's quick actions in calling the fire department and rousting the cadet chain of command, it wasn't.

He remained in the hospital for two days. The day he was to be released he was met by James who was Sheldon's platoon leader. He brought him some sweats to wear since his uniform was destroyed. He was glad to see his friend, but James was not his usual jovial self. Driving back, James didn't say anything until they got to the parking lot behind the barracks. You could see the blackened part of the barrack and when Sheldon opened the door, the fire smell was still prevalent.

"Coop, before we go in, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Stopping, he stood by the car as James tried to look at him. "What you did took guts. It's amazing, saving those cadets. The damage and casualties could have been a lot higher if it wasn't for you."

Sheldon was a lot of things. While he would most certainly tell you he was smarter than most anyone on the planet, when it came to 'guts,' he always felt he didn't measure up.

"Sir, I..."

James held up his hand, "You are one of mine. I owe it to you to tell you this." He sighed and then looked him in the eyes, "We lost Vincent."

"I don't understand." Sheldon's face took on his not comprehending expression. "Lost? What do you mean lost? Is he A.W.O.L.?"

"Coop, he didn't make it out of the barracks..."

"NO. That's not possible. I was in his room. I pulled A.J. out of there; there was no one else in that room. There was NO ONE ELSE IN THAT ROOM!" Sheldon screamed that last part.

James grabbed his by the shoulders and shook him, "Coop, snap out of it. There was nothing you could have done. They didn't find him until later. You know how small he is...was. He was curled into a ball and rolled over next to the wall asleep. With the blanket over him no one could even tell he was there. He died of smoke inhalation."

They stood there for a moment as the words sank into his brain. "You did everything, Hell; you went above and beyond to save people. There was _nothing_ you could have done. _There was no way_ _for you to know._ None of us did until later when we took a head count."

Rapidity breathing in and out, Sheldon almost wanted to cough. "Any other casualties?"

"Half a dozen with smoke inhalation; none as bad as you. 1st degree burns on some from battling the blaze; trying to do what you did. We were lucky."

Swallowing a lump that wouldn't stay down, "Did we….did we ever find out what started it?"

James released his grip, "Someone doused two doors with lighter fluid. One was Tadwell. Luckily he had gotten up to use the latrines. A bad case of diarrhea saved him." James walked to the barracks slowly.

They got to the doors leading into the barracks, "And the other?" Sheldon asked.

Putting his hand out to keep from opening the door, James said "Yours."

Sheldon's room was gone. There was nothing that hadn't been destroyed. All his clothes, what few personal items he had, were gone. 'Nothing that couldn't be replaced, except Vincent,' Sheldon thought.

Vincent Weitermeyer. 7th grade. Parents deceased. Being raised by an older aunt & uncle; that's why he was there. He would probably have gone all eight years here from 7th grade straight through to getting his junior college diploma. But now...they could have used a footlocker to ship the body back, Sheldon thought bitterly.

When Vincent had first gotten there, Sheldon had tried to help him. He was young but fearless. Small for his age, but that never stopped him. He always did everything he was told and more. James had once said that he had the heart and soul of John Wayne and Rambo in the body of Barney Fife.

That weekend they had a parade for a visiting Medal of Honor soldier. They also made it as a memorial for Vincent. Sheldon didn't have the wind to play the trombone yet, his lungs just wouldn't let him. No matter how hard he protested that he was fine, the bandmaster had told him in no uncertain terms, to sit this out.

Sheldon watched from the stands as they did the parade and then the president of the school spoke of what had happened. He had said what a loss it was and how Sheldon had saved numerous cadets and helped to keep the fire from spreading. He was awarded a Lifesaving Medal from the DAR and an ROTC Medal for Bravery from the ROTC Department. He coughed at that. He didn't do anything but let one of his own, someone who trusted him, die.

After the pass and review Sheldon wound up sitting on a small hill overlooking the burned barracks. He had taken his hat off and was playing with it, not caring. What did it matter? What did any of this matter?

"Sergeant, where's your cover?"

Turning and seeing James, he quickly stood up. Adjusting his cover, he didn't realize there was another man with him. Sheldon saw who it was, snapped to attention and saluted.

MSG Ramon Tabor returned the young man's salute and eyed him professionally. He had wanted to meet the cadet who had tried to put out a fire, saving a number of lives. He could almost read what was going through the young man's mind by his face; he had seen that look before. Turning to James, "Thank you lieutenant, that will be all for now."

Tabor motioned for Sheldon to resume his seat and sat down next to him. They both looked at the blackened facade of the barrack, the yellow caution tape fluttered in the fall breeze. Sheldon could swear he saw wisps of smoke coming from the broken windows.

"They tell me you're from Texas also."

Nodding, "Yes master sergeant. Originally from Galveston but now we live outside of Lubbock."

"I'm originally from Cuero myself."

The sat in silence for a few more minutes. "They told me you saved a number of cadets and helped stop the fire from getting out of hand."

Sheldon shrugged, not trusting his voice.

"I also heard you lost one."

… …. ….

"And you think it was your fault."

Sheldon turned to look at the Medal of Honor holder with eyes glistening, "His name was Vincent Weitermeyer."

This time it was the master-sergeant's turn to nod, so Sheldon continued. "He was only in 7th grade and the smallest cadet at the school. He...was fearless. Was always asking questions. Wanting to know everything."

Tabor took off his green beret and wiped his head. He faced Sheldon, "Staff Sergeant... that's what rank I was when I did what got me this," and he indicated the hanging medal around his neck. "I just did what had to be done. I was the only one there that could have done it."

Sheldon thought back to that night. He was the only one that wasn't half naked or asleep; but he was full scared. It was his job as both Sergeant of the Guard and as a NCO at the school to do what he did. He had to look out for his people.

Tabor continued, "I was once told that I'd never walk again. I proved them wrong. I saved 8 men's lives because of what I did. I never gave up. Even after being wounded and medevac'd out; when they were zipping me up in a body bag, I used the last of my strength and spat in the face of the medic. Scared the shit out of him let me tell you! But I never gave up."

Someone cleared their throat from behind the two seated individuals. They both slowly stood and looked at each other. "Son, I heard all about it. There was nothing more you could do. So let me give you some advice: Never give up. You didn't in that burning barracks; you don't give up in life. Are you going to make mistakes? Hell yes. But you learn from them and you make dam sure you never make the same one twice." He adjusted his beret back on his head.

He held out a book to Sheldon. "I want you to have this." It was a copy of one of the books he had written. "You may think you didn't do enough but you're wrong. The ones you saved will never forget what you did. Grieve over the ones you couldn't save and try to be the person they know you can be. And make sure that if you do fall; it's facing the enemy." With that he snapped to attention. Sheldon conditioned, immediately snapped to attention also. And a United States Medal of Honor awardees saluted a fellow Texas hero who no one would picture as a hero, but to the three boys who he save, would always be.

Sheldon watched him walked away and felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders that he didn't know was there. A strange sense of being as he looked down at the book and opened it. Inside was the inscription: _"To Sheldon: Never give up! MSG Ramon Tabor. P.S. Please pass on my best to your father George, I hope he is well."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Penny sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to run to Sheldon and hold him and tell him everything would be ok. She wanted to protect him...

"...nny!" Missy shouted breaking her emotional thoughts. "You can't say any of this to Sheldon. At all! Remember, I said he came back different after that second year? This is why. He talked to counselors. To doctors. He was 'tested' to see if he was crazy, again. Nothing. He just started doing things that way of his."

Downing her half glass of wine, Penny asked, "How do you know all of this? I mean; how do you know what those two talked about?"

"Someone over heard," Missy said also downing her glass.

Something was fighting in Penny's brain but the new alcohol level was washing it away so she just couldn't reach it. As the waves moved her into another direction, Penny asked, "So to be clear: you're telling me that Sheldon has a whole 'nother group of friends, excuse me...family, that he's different with than I…we, his current friends and treasured associates. And we knew nothing about them?"

"You have to understand; they're not friends-they are family! They're spread all over the world. There are a few that Shelly is closer to. James lives in Missouri, and stays in contact with a lot of the guys. But usually it's just over the computer."

"But I thought Sheldon only had so many positions open for his friends?"

"For friends; but as I said, the guys from Kemper are family. They don't count in Sheldon's mind."

Missy almost laughed at the way Penny was upset that Shelly would be friends with people she didn't know.

After Penny calmed down, she took a gulp of wine. Missy continued, "That's why Sheldon dresses in layers; he doesn't want to get caught like he did. The doctors say he's trying to be prepared if he comes across another situation like that. In fact that's what started Shelly's obsession with being prepared; 'Contigivitous' a doctor said. The need to always be prepared."

Shaking her head she held her wine glass and swirled the amber liquid, "So I guess that's why he laughs like an asthmatic hyena; from the smoke inhalation."

Missy almost snorted wine through her nose, "Sorry Penn; Shelly has ALWAYS laughed like that!"

Had Penny been paying attention, she would have asked Missy how she knew so much about this if Sheldon never told her.

 **Next Day**

Sheldon met with Helen and Junior, explaining his ideas and what he wanted to do. He assured them that he was just trying to help and it would cost them nothing. Figuring they had nothing to lose, they agreed. Sheldon set about to help the restaurant as only Sheldon could; he volunteered everyone.

He stood before his white board in the apartment. He was feeling pretty pleased with his idea when he explained it to the group. He was especially please that an item was to be added to the menu. They would have fries mixed with sliced onions. He got the idea from back home as it was a recipe that he was fond of. No where he ate had it; it was either fries or fried onions. Never combined, and never it seemed in the correct ratio. They would call a basket of fries with onions 'The Coop.' Another pump of air to help inflate Sheldon's ego.

Howard was put to work designing items needed for his plan, after some finger prodding from Bernadette. She had heard the story from Howard on how he had rescued Nicole; and had aptly rewarded her hero. When she found out the _real_ story of what happened, she made sure that Howard had no choice but to help or else.

Penny knew restaurant procedures and would look over the menu, how the restaurant was set up and what they did. "I get to be Robert Irvine from Restaurant Impossible!" She squealed. Sheldon just rolled his eyes at that.

Raj was going to be the temporary delivery driver, since Nicole was still a little shook up. Raj said, through Howard, that he felt his Karma could use a boost of good deeds.

If there was a wet blanket it was Leonard. Sheldon didn't have a job for him, as he didn't trust Leonard. And Leonard didn't feel the need to help since he wasn't there for the attack or even getting fed after. Not to mention, he was not a fan of bar-b-que.

"Why are you doing this Sheldon?"

"Because they need help."

"Sheldon, do you really think this kooky idea of yours is going to work?"

Sheldon had started giving Leonard less than friendly looks, but politely replied, "Leonard, I spend more time choosing where I eat and what I eat than all of you combined. I know all the restaurants within a 25 block radius of the university. Out of all of them there are a grand total of 2 places that serve bar-b-que. And those bill-of-fare are subpar to the food that I had there. Not to mention one of those other places had consistently received low marks for cleanliness. I believe with my idea and some help, that place can be a success."

"But why? You don't even _know_ them!"

A dark cloud fell over Sheldon's face when he replied to Leonard with ice in his words, "I may not know them, but I know people like them. They are good people and just need some help; not to have their dreams crushed."

Leonard always assumed that his friends couldn't figure out what to do without him; in his little mind, they just didn't have friendships that didn't include him. He was arrogant while also having the worst self-esteem.

Pulling himself to his full height, he added, "Leonard since you don't want to help, and are not needed, you can leave."

None of the others were surprised at this. For the last 3 days, Sheldon had actually been a pleasure to be around, compared to how he usually was. Penny, along with the guys, was seeing a different side of him. Since Leonard was spending a lot of time cleaning up the mess in lab, and Leslie was being a ball-buster, he didn't see it. Leonard had hoped to spend time with Penny, trying to re-kindle a spark there. But with this project of Sheldon's, he wasn't going to get to do that. James would soon be leaving, and Leonard was sure Sheldon would return to 'normal'. Leslie seemed to be in one of her amicable moods and receptive to his flirting, so he figured he could just spend more time with her.

" _Fine_. But when you all get in over your head, don't say I didn't tell you so." With that he left the apartment.

When the door clicked shut James whispered to Raj, "Talk about negative waves."

Sheldon's plan, as usual, was simple, but not easy. He was going to turn the restaurant into a train themed restaurant. They were changing the name to The Station Bar-B-Que. Part of the plan which he loved best was that he got to put his trains out. He had Howard design roadbed and trestles that went all around the dining room high above the diners. He also designed a layout for a small train to go in one of the windows.

Missy was to go and look for railroad memorabilia. James volunteered to accompany her, as he went out to pound the pavement to promote and spread the word about the restaurant's grand opening. With his knowledge of advertising, it was a perfect job for him.

As for Sheldon; he just kept coming up with ideas on his white board.

 **That Evening**

"Coop, we need to talk."

"Is it about the restaurant?"

"No, there's something I need to talk to you about; it's the reason I'm out here. "

Sheldon looked at his old platoon leader and nodded, "I figured you would get around to telling me why you were here."

"Well," James started to pace around the apartment. "You and I have known each other for over 20 years. I get your weekly de-briefing reports every Sunday after you do laundry. You tell me everything going with you and you're so called 'friends.' Sorry Coop; after what those guys did to you in the Arctic…"

Sheldon held up a hand and said, "Jim Bob. Two things: Star Trek 2 and point please."

Eyebrows rose a bit and with a head shrug that might mean, 'I understand now.' James went on to his point.

"Ok, here it is," and he sat down on the couch.

Letting out his breath he said, "I'm in love with Missy and want to marry her. We would like your blessing please."

Sheldon's expression never changed. He blinked like a computer analyzing new data. Cocking his head like a dog listening to a high pitch whistle, he stood up. Offering his hand he said, "I take it Missy is aware of this and reciprocates?"

Before James could reply the door to the apartment flew open with Missy stumbling in followed by Penny, "Hell yes I do Shelly!"

Coming up to James, Missy slid her hand into his left back pocket. He beamed at her like a sun. She responded like a flower, her whole face light up.

She then slapped him in the chest, "Take his hand before he changes his mind!"

"Yes ma'am," and he shook Sheldon's hand.

Penny sniffs a tear away as she looks at Sheldon. Strangely he wasn't looking at the happy couple, but at her with an expression he holds when he is trying to figure out an equation on his white board. She feels as if she is the one in a spot light, but then he turns back to Missy and James, "So how long has this been going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It took less time than Sheldon had predicted; in only a week The Station BBQ was getting more business than they had seen since they opened. Part of it was due to the increased advertising, the changes in the restaurant, Howard's tinkering with the web site and everybody working and pulling together. And amazingly, Sheldon still wasn't a tyrant.

As Raj and Sheldon were walking back to their offices after lunch, Raj kept glancing at Sheldon. He hadn't seen Sheldon more relaxed since…. Well, since before the Arctic.

""Sheldon, wait." The tall man stopped with a puzzled look. "I want to know what's going on."

"To what are you referring too?"

Licking his lips, Raj jumped into it, "You. You're not the tyrant I expected when it comes to the restaurant. Your ideas and schemes maybe a bit wacky, but they are working. You are polite and helpful. What gives?"

Then Raj saw it. He blinked a few times but it didn't go away. That smile. He had only seen it when Sheldon was talking to Penny and he NEVER saw it when Sheldon was around Amy. But now it was aimed at him, "Raj, Raj, Raj…." if Raj could have talked he would have said that Sheldon actually touching his shoulder would be something he never would have thought possible. But there it was. "These people needed help. This was their dream just as mine is the Nobel. Helping them achieve theirs was the right thing to do. And it was good to take a step away from our pursuits so we could attack our projects from a fresh perspective. The time we have spent away will benefit us in ways we have yet to understand."

"So you were really helping them so as to help yourself?" With those words, the smile was gone and the 'old' Sheldon was back.

"I have not given up my pursuit of my dreams." And with that Raj thought he had been shot in the back as Sheldon slapped him on the back and started walking toward his office.

 **Later that evening in Sheldon's Office**

"I can't believe that Missy is getting married!"

"Yes, it does seem almost improbable. But I felt I you should hear it from me."

"It's good to see J.B. I know they are going to be happy. Haven't seen him since the reunion; right before we came out here."

"Remember; no one here is supposed to know you know him. Or that we know each other from before."

"I'm getting tired of this."

As she stood outside Sheldon's office, Penny couldn't believe it. She had come to his office to talk about the restaurant but stopped when she heard voices. The other voice in Sheldon's office was Winkle and she actually sounded normal, not like the stuck up bitch she had come to know.

"I don't like this play acting Shel. Not one bit. It breaks a part of my soul when I talk bad to you. I know you wrote and scripted all of this; but can't we just stop…"

"No! We've come too far. You know why…"

"Well I don't, so why don't you explain it to me?" Penny said opening the door and stepping in.

To his credit, Sheldon remain stoic. "Penny! You know it's very impolite to ease drop on a private conversation; you get a strike."

"Stow it Moonpie. It sounds like you two have a history. A possible romantic history?" For some reason Penny felt something drop in her to think that her Sheldon and Winkle might have at one time…

"Penny…" Sheldon started.

"No Shel, she deserves to know. I know you want to tell her. I can see it. And you know; I've known you longer than anyone around here."

"Sounds like you two have _some_ history." Penny stated.

"Of course we do," Winkle said as she turned from Penny to Sheldon. "I love this chicken-shit," she said with a genuine smile.

Penny felt pricks in her eyes as they started to water, "So you are in love?"

Winkle's head jerked back while Sheldon sighed, "Love him, yes." She said, "But not 'in-love'." Leslie glanced up at Sheldon and smiled her know-it-all smile, "No, Sheldon is in love with someone else."

That made Penny blink fast, "What? How do you know? And how long have you two known each other?"

"Since I was in 7th grade. In fact, he saved me when my parents dropped me off…"

"Oh My God! You're her?! James told me of a little girl that Sheldon helped when he was at military school."

"Guilty as charged." Leslie said. "If it hadn't been for Sheldon, I don't know what I might have done."

Folding her arms, "Then why do you two play at hating each other?"

Sheldon just stood there like a statue as the conversation flowed around him.

"I don't hate him; I could never hate him. When Sheldon and I both got jobs out here, I was excited; I'd have my big brother here. But Sheldon knew the politics of science better than I, so he came up with this idea that we should be arch-rivals. I didn't want to; I mean how can you carry on like you hate someone when you secretly love them? But I agreed; because you know when Sheldon's mind is made up…"

That part really struck home to Penny.

"So… all that 'Dr. Dumbass'…."

"Was an act. In fact Sheldon came up with the insults himself. The only way I would go along with that was to let him know that every time I called him one of those names, I was really telling him how much he meant to me."

"You see Penny, both Leslie's and my work are similar. We are attacking the problem from opposite sides, hoping to meet in the middle. It has always been my secret wish that we receive the Nobel together." Sheldon explained.

"The only way I'd accept that with him, if they made sure his name was first," Leslie teased.

Sheldon rounded on her, "Woman, you know yer name should go first; 'Leslie' is before 'Sheldon'." His Texan coming out.

"Yes but 'Cooper' is before 'Winkle'."

Penny just shook her head as she watched them bicker. This was not like any of their previous fights or even like when she and Sheldon went at it; it was like a big brother and little sister fight. As she thought back to their fights; it was like siblings. And Sheldon was always protesting about Leslie, almost a bit too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As it usually seems, the three criminals that had attacked Nicole were out on bail. Nobody had died, and there were many more 'American Most Wanted' that needed cell space. Plus a slimy attorney and bail bondsman, and they were out until their court date. They were riding around trying to find something to drink, snort or take; or something they could do to make them feel bigger than they actually were. It was fate that they saw James with everyone coming back from the restaurant, at the exact same time that Sheldon spotted them. That's when the pursuit started.

As James sped down a street, the traffic lights amazingly gave them the green, but turned almost immediately to red. This had the effect of making the three criminals slam on their brakes or have a number of collisions. California drivers didn't back down, so they had to sit at three stop lights or risk getting hit, causing a scene and attracting the attention of the police.

One of the red lights that they ran got them close enough for one of the passenger to pull out a .9mm Sig pistol and fire a few shots. His first two were lost as they never connected, but the third brought glass breaking, a grunt from Penny and a spang as the bullet ricocheted out of the car.

James increased their speed and put some distance between them. Again, the lights were with the good guys and against the bad guys.

"That should slow them down a bit."

Sheldon could see that Penny's right arm was bleeding, "Penny you've been hit!"

"There's a first aid bag under the driver's seat," James said to Raj as he looked in the rear view mirror.

Grabbing the olive drab bag with a red cross on it, and opening it, he got a large gauze pad and pressed it against Penny wound.

"How did you…?"

"What did…?"

"Owww…"

Sheldon ignored their questions, "It doesn't matter. We have some time to get you all to safety." Glancing quickly at James, who merely nodded, Sheldon said in a hard voice, "Then we are going after them."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No, his mother had him tested," James said with a smile never taking his eyes off the road or rearview mirror.

Sheldon said in a higher voice than normal as he saw the pain in Penny, "They have proven that they don't care about any other people but themselves by firing wild at us. And they have proven they want to hurt us."

"I'll call 9-1-1."

"No."

"But Sheldon, we should let the police handle it. They are dangerous."

"No. They almost killed Penny. We'll take care of it."

"Sheldon I'm ok, it's only graze. See? I've been hurt worse when I was in the rodeo. Please I'm worried that you will get hurt."

"Never-the-less, you need to seek medical attention." Pulling out his cell phone, Sheldon hit a speed-dial number, "Doctor Stephanie? Can you come over to the apartment? Penny has cut her arm on some glass and will require stitches. No she can't go to the ER, her car is not drivable due to her 'check engine' light and have you seen the condition of a taxi's back seat…Look, I'll make a deal with you; you come over and take care of Penny and I will never call you or visit your hospital. Great!"

Turning to the group, "She'll see you in 30 minutes." Clicking off the phone, "Raj, keep pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding and to keep Penny from bleeding all over James's car."

"Thanks to your hacking skills Wolowitz, we know their criminal records are longer than you are tall. They deserve to be punished."

Penny was looking at Sheldon's profile. There was strength about it she had never seen before. "But honey, I'm worried about you. They have guns."

"We can take care of ourselves; with some help from Howard's inventions."

"Howard's…?"

"My inventions?"

"That was one of the devices that got us all the green lights; James controls that from the steering wheel. I had asked Howard to draw up plans for some equipment that James had wanted for this vehicle. After I had made the equipment, I sent them to James. When I visited during our school reunion I attached them. They haven't been actually tested under 'combat conditions' but I have a feeling that's about to change."

"You actually installed them? But why?" Howard exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and fear.

The first question was obvious to Sheldon so he ignored it. The second was not answered as he ordered, "Turn here," Sheldon then commanded. "Pull over; we need to let them out."

Penny got out with Sheldon as Howard and Raj piled out. Raj swapped out the bloody gauze for a fresh one.

Sheldon handed Penny his wallet, "Here. There should be more than enough to get a cab back to the apartment; Dr. Stephanie will be over to take care of your arm."

"Sheldon I'm not leaving you."

Sheldon did something that he knew would shut her up and keep her off balance while he went to work. He pulled her close and kissed her, hard. It worked. Penny was so stunned she just stood there while Raj gripped her wound.

"Raj, Howard, take care of Penny."

"Raj can handle her. I'm going with you."

"Howard…" Sheldon started.

"Look, I designed those gadgets on the car. Who better to operate them? What happens if they don't work? You need someone who knows what they are supposed to do. Just think of me as your own personal engineer for this."

"Why?"

"Good question. Look…maybe some of your crazy is rubbing off, but I have always hated bullies. If I can get a little payback against those neo-Nazi son-of-a-bitches, count me in. Besides, they hurt Penny and I care for her too." He wiggled his eyebrow, "But obviously not as much as you do."

"Guys, let's go. We only had about a 2 minute head start," James yelled from inside the car.

"Take care of her Raj and yourself. If something happens tell Bernie…we'll, you know."

"You too," Raj spoke softly.

'Lassie spoke, and didn't need alcohol. Just me to catch a bullet', Penny thought with a grimace.

Howard crawled in the front seat where Penny had been seated. Sheldon looked at Penny, nodded to Raj, slid in and slammed the door.

Spinning wheels, James did a U-turn and stopped at the intersection. Penny and Raj watched them turn left into traffic and speed off. No more than 15 seconds later the skin head's car went zooming after them.

"They're going to be alright, aren't they Raj?"

Raj sighed and looked at Penny. He pulled his bloody hand away and dug into the first aid bag producing an alcohol swab. Opening the wrapper he gently swabbed her wound as she hissed.

"I hope so."

"Ok besides the traffic light gizmo, which wasn't difficult to do, what else did you put in here?" Howard asked.

Opening the glove compartment Sheldon pulled out a box that had wires which ran back into the glove box. He briefly exclaimed what each button did as he buckled up Wolowitz and then fastened the harness on himself.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere without any innocent bystanders."

"That would be the desert."

"How are we on fuel?"

"Full tank."

"Then my only hope is those felons also have enough to keep up with us until…"

"Until what Sheldon?" Howard was busy going over in his head what everything did. He missed the look in Sheldon's eye.

"Until whatever happens Howard." Sheldon said. "Just make sure you know which button to hit."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Penny and Raj rode back to the apartment, she came to a decision. She got out her phone, sighed as she couldn't believe she was doing this and dialed Cal-Tech. She asked for the Physics department.

Raj looked at her wondering who she was calling. He knew where Sheldon was. He was sitting right there. He knew she wouldn't be calling Leonard, and even if she did, she wouldn't have to ask for the department; she could just speed dial him direct.

"Leslie Winkle please."

Raj wondered if he was suffering a stroke as he couldn't believe he heard Penny correctly; she was calling Winkle?

Penny didn't look at Raj as she spoke into the phone, "Leslie, Sheldon's in trouble. I don't care about the act any more. Here's what happened…"

James headed out of the more populace part of town; the road and went from four lane divided to a two lane blacktop. He always just kept ahead of the bad guy's car. Taunting and teasing and getting them mad enough that they wouldn't give up the chase.

"Ok," Howard said as the lights of the city were getting more and more distant, "What's the plan?"

Sheldon was watching the headlights of the car behind them as he spoke, "We have a few surprises; we can deploy an oil slick and 'the wood' to render them immobile. Then," And he reached under his seat and Howard's eyes went as wide as belt buckle as Sheldon cocked a pistol, "Then we end it."

"Um, um…Sheldon. Explain the oil slick and wood please." Howard was hoping to side track Sheldon.

Sheldon pointed to a switch, "That will release an oil slick that should cause them to swerve." He them pointed to another, "That will drop a large piece of wood with nails and such in it, to hopefully disable their tires."

"This is a 92 Beretta. This will ensure they never hurt anyone again."

Howard swallowed what little moisture he had in his dry mouth. Sheldon, the one they thought they could always pick on and keep under their feet was the baddest–ass around.

Some calmness returned to Howard asked, "Where did this all come from Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked at Howard. Howard could feel the sweat on his back go cold. His look was beyond 'evil-villain.' This was a cold look of pure… something, he never thought he'd see in anyone's face, let alone Sheldon.

James spoke up, "Howard you don't have to do this. I'm with Coop to the end. But you don't…"

"NO!" Howard exclaimed loudly even surprising himself. Quickly sighing, "This just caught me off guard is all. Sheldon is my friend, no matter how crazy I may think he is. But he is usually right about most things, unfortunately. If Sheldon thinks this is what needs to be done…. Then let me know when you want me to activate these things."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hate me. The car chase story is a flash back later on down the road. We fast forward a few days; to Saturday Night.**

"So Penny, what are you doing tonight?" Leonard asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes. The mess in the lab had been cleaned up. Leslie was once again the queen bitch to him, so he didn't have anything or anybody to do.

Leonard never questioned Penny's bandaged arm; just laughing it off as her being clumsy. It had been almost three days and she felt fine. "I'm going with Sheldon and James to watch the college's ROTC drill team. Then we're going to watch _Kelly's Heroes_ on the big screen at the Bijou. Sheldon convinced them it would be a good promotion for a military appreciation weekend."

Leonard frowned, "But Penny," he started to whine, "I thought we could go out and give Sheldon and James time to work on the wedding. You have been putting in long hours and I hardly get a chance to see you!" Leonard didn't know that Penny had given notice and would soon be quitting the Cheesecake Factory. Helen had hired her as the assistant store manager for The Station BBQ. While she may put in the same amount of hours, she would be making twice what she had been getting.

"Leonard, I have told you; I like you, but we have tried this a few times. It's just not in the stars. Besides I like hanging out with them. When James is around I don't always have to ride herd over Sheldon."

Sheldon popped his head up from a comic he had been reading, "Hey now…"

"Sorry sweetie, it's the truth. And I am getting a load of information about you."

"Why would you want to know more about Sheldon? We all know his weird quirks, his schedules, his…"

"Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, but now I see where they come from. Sheldon is my best friend. James is his family, so I'm getting to know both of them." Penny was starting to get riled up by what Leonard was saying.

"But Penny, I…"

"That's just it Leonard, YOU. YOU! It's always about just you. I don't have the energy anymore to inflate your ego bubble."

"Come on! What about Mr. 'I'm-the-smartest-man-on-the-planet' Cooper? Let's go out. We can try again. A Gamma test!"

Sheldon was going to speak up but he caught sight of Penny's eyes. Even from this distance, they were starting to cloud over and she was hunching her eye-brows together. He knew that sign. He smiled slightly; this was going to be good.

Hands on her hips, Penny looked at Leonard. Really looked at him and thought back to all the times they were together. When she was around Sheldon she felt her pulse quicken. Either from getting ready to gear up for an argument or for fun. With him she didn't need to be anyone but herself. With Leonard she had to be the party girl and that usually involved alcohol. And then when they had broken up, there was the crying. Usually Leonard's.

That was another thing that was bothering her. She had spent more time upset in that relationship than she did smiling. She couldn't remember the last time he'd made her laugh. He was too ashamed of her to tell his mother about her. He ridiculed her for never finishing community college. He was constantly "superior" to her. He didn't see Penny. He saw a beautiful blonde. He was jealous to the point of idiocy.

"Go out with you? I can't believe that at some point in our past relationships, I started putting up with your petty jealousy. That I'd listen to your whiny crap; that I would give in to your wishes just to make sure we didn't have a fight. That I'd take all of that negative crap you keep throwing at me."

"Oh very good Penny," Sheldon whispered.

"That you keep shoving shit down my throat about my job, about my acting, about my beliefs, about who I am. Honestly, if you have such a problem with me, why did you date me in the first place? You know what; don't try answering that, because I'm smart enough to tell you the answer. You date me because I'm blonde, I'm beautiful, and I'm good in bed. That's it. Because you'll never get an arm trophy as good as me, and you'll deal with everything else, just to keep that. Well let me tell you something, mister, I don't need you. I can support myself. I'd rather date a dozen Kurts than one Leonard Hofstadter. I'm tired of dealing with you and your crap. I will not be with a man I do not love—that's right Leonard. I don't love you, not any more. I will not spend my life miserable. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"So you'd prefer Sheldon's company to mine? Why? Cause he has a friend that is more like you? So you two can baby-sit him together?"

She had whirled for the door but then turned on Leonard with her finger inches away from his nose, "You listen to me Hofstadter; I know Sheldon can be a handful but he can take care of himself and he looks out for those he cares about. And I am very lucky that he cares about me. Over these last few days I have come to realize something that was staring me in the face; I care for him in ways that I could never, ever care for you." She smiled over at Sheldon who sat stunned in his spot.

Penny cares for me? Penny _cares_ for me! Sheldon blinked as he quickly added that data to everything else. In less than 3 blinks, he realized he cared for Penny more than just a friend. When he met her eyes she smiled seeing the realization dawn in his. Then Sheldon turned to look at Leonard. Now it was Penny's turn to blink as she saw that Evil Genius look; and she had a good idea what he could do to Leonard if given half a chance. She quickly shook her head as if to say 'I got this.'

Sheldon saw her head shake and settled back in his spot, not even realizing he had leaned forward about to launch himself. He knew Penny could take care of herself. And if not; well he started to count the ways on how he could hide Leonard's body.

Leonard was still concentrating on Penny and missed the exchange between her and Sheldon. He still operated under the delusion that he was the nice, right guy for her. In his mind, he deserved her. She was _his._

Penny took a breath and centered herself for what was to come next. She reached out and slapped Leonard hard across the face with her good arm as the door opened to reveal Howard, Raj & James.

It was a tie who was more shocked; Leonard or Sheldon.

"I hope that was a wakeup call Leonard. I do not now, nor will I ever want anything to do with you. For that matter, I don't even want to be your friend. You put on a good front; like this nice guy. You're not. I mean, how many men go to their ex-girlfriend and ask if it was ok to cheat on their current girlfriend with another woman?"

She turned to Raj, "That was your sister he was asking to cheat on."

Leonard rubbed his face where Penny had slapped him. He still had that puppy dog look, but slowly his feature screwed up into a cold rage, "If I hadn't invited you over do you think he would have? You wouldn't have met any of us or been treated better. Do you think those lame brains you bring to bed can see that?" He took a step forward, "I don't know what I was thinking, yeah you're hot and great in bed, but you have no education. Now down stairs you have a lot…"

He never got to finish that as an arm had wrapped around his neck and it was constricting his ability to talk.

"Do you know it takes only 15 PSI to snap your neck? Or I could just apply pressure and make you pass out or continue and just strangle you." The voice was soft and without any emotion, almost whispering in his ear.

Leonard looked at Penny. In her eyes he saw that dead look of pity he had always hated. He saw her look past him and her eyes suddenly became alive. She shook her head, "No Sheldon, let him go. We're better than that."

The pressure gone, Leonard took a deep breath, "At least I know you two weren't sleeping to…woof!"

Leonard fell to his knees after Penny did a hard kick to his groin. All the guys winced as they heard her connect.

"That will be the last time I ever touch any part of you. I hope you enjoyed it. Now stay away from me."

Leonard tried to stagger up and looked at Raj & Howard, "Can I crash with one of you tonight?"

Howard and Raj looked at each other. Then Raj spoke, "Sorry Leonard. I've been doing some thinking and over this last week I have come to realize that I have done things that I don't like because I have listened to you. My Karma is in need of some serious overhaul and I'd rather be around people who I enjoy spending time with. When I am with you, all you want to do is get drunk and try to score with women. I don't know what happened to you, but you have turned mean. And it all seems to be directed at Sheldon. You knew what kind of person he was and yet you went with him… we all did, to the Arctic."

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I hope you can forgive me." Then turning and squatting to get eye-to-eye to Leonard, "And I don't like how you have treated Penny. Those two reasons are enough to sever whatever friendship we had. Don't bother contacting me."

"Howard?" Leonard said, slowly regaining his feet.

Howard didn't blink as he looked Leonard up and down and then went into the kitchen and whispered into Raj's ear.

Raj smiled, "Howard said, 'What he said' meaning me. Also, that there was no vacancy as Casa del Howard."

Howard whispered something else and Raj's face took on a hard look, "He also said that if you come near Bernadette, you'll be sorry. With extreme prejudice."

Leonard's color was back in his face and his breathing was normal. He looked at his former friends and then turned his attention to James. "You! This is all your doing. You turned them all against me!"

James folded his arms, "I doubt that. From everything I have heard and seen you did all by yourself."

Before Leonard could mount any more retorts, Sheldon said, "Leonard, I am here-by letting you know that you are no longer welcome in this apartment. Therefore you have 2 weeks to find another place or your possessions will be placed on the curb."

All faces turned to look at Sheldon. He was standing behind Leonard, a look of stern disapproval on his face.

Leonard let out a half laugh, "That's bullshit Sheldon. I pay half the rent. I have a lease! You can't do that. Only the manager could, if he had provocation."

Raising an eyebrow is a very Spock-like manner, Sheldon clasped his hands behind his back, "Like knowing the real reason the elevator doesn't work? Or a multitude of other violations you have been guilty of? For that matter, you can be kicked out without anything more than notice by the owner."

"What are you talking about?"

Sheldon's 'evil-villain' grin was back, "Leonard, you never do read any of the fine print on contracts you sign, do you? The owner has the ability to terminate any lease, giving the leasee two weeks' notice."

"So what if I didn't Sheldon? Do you think the manager or the owner is seriously going to kick me out? After all the letters you have written to them over the years? What about all the complaints you have filed?"

James had started drinking a Diet Coke, and nearly choked. Looking at Sheldon, "They don't know?"

Sheldon shook his head at James's question before replying, "I own the building."

A stunned silence hung over the apartment. Even Penny was silent for a moment until she found her voice, "What do you mean you own the building?"

The evil grin disappeared as Sheldon explained, "When I first moved out here I just wanted a place. There was an empty apartment here. It was nice enough, central to everything I wanted so I made an offer and the previous owners accepted."

"But where did you come up with the money?" Howard asked.

James spoke up again, "His family's really rich."

Like a tennis match all heads now swiveled to look at Sheldon. Clearing his throat he picked up where James had left off, "Um yes. The farm is on approximately 8,000 acres. We run cattle and have a few small oil wells. We also have some business property in downtown Dallas. Over the years I have been able to take the profits and make sizeable increases through investments. With some of those profits I purchased this building. Normally I like to try and keep my business confined to Texas. But real estate has always been…"

Penny held up her hand and walked over to him, "So you're telling me you own the building and my rent goes to you?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you fixed the elevator?"

Sheldon's face broke into the smile he reserved for her, "Penny, Penny, Penny. Walking up and down the stairs is a proven method of losing weight, stress reduction...its great exercise. Think of all the money you have saved on not going to a gym."

"Shel-don!" She growled.

"Ok, ok, I'll get the elevator fixed." Then his smile dropped off and he fixed Leonard with his stare, "But Leonard; you are still moving. That is not negotiable. With this new paragon shift..."

"You mean between us." Leonard spat out.

Sheldon blinked twice, "Actually I was referring to Penny's and mine." He looked at her, "Unless I heard wrong?"

For only a moment Penny didn't move. Then she reached over and slipped her hand into Sheldon's, "You didn't."

Nodding, "As I was saying Leonard; you have two weeks to vacate the premises. And since it looks like no one here is anxious to have you as a roommate, why don't you go and sleep in your office tonight?"

"It's always been luck with you hasn't it Sheldon? From not being in your room in K barracks to winning the Stephenson to getting Penny." Leonard spat out the words like they were poison.

Sheldon blinked and looked at Leonard like he was just seeing him for the first time. "I never mentioned what barracks I lived in. How did you know?"

Leonard had been panting hard from the adrenaline and realized he might have said too much. Before he could think of a good answer, Sheldon cocked his head and squinted at Leonard.

"You were there." Sheldon said quietly. Confusion. Disbelief.

"Yes Sheldon, I was there. My last name at the time was Terrell, after my mother got divorced the second time. I was only a new boy, but after 8 weeks I was so sick and tired of hearing how I needed to be more like you. GOD how I came to hate your name! If you had been there longer you were sure to get Corp Commander; the youngest in the school's history. So that night I snuck down to your floor. I saw someone head for the latrines so I picked that door and yours and dosed them and the hallway. I figure they would try and find a connection between the both of you as to who did it. But only you would be dead. I didn't know you had guard duty."

"The posted sergeant-of-the guard got sick. Had I not volunteered, you might very well have gotten your wish."

Hate radiated off Leonard in waves as the drama that had started all those years ago was coming to a head.

"After the fire, I pleaded with my mother; told her I was having nightmares and wasn't feeling safe. I had to get out of there. Mom, being the know-it-all she thinks she is, concluded that I was suffering from shock and decided to enroll me in a public school near home. That way she could keep an eye on me. I flourished there. No more military school. No more YOU!"

"Then why did you agree to be my roommate if you hate me so?" Something was enveloping Sheldon. While some might have thought the knowledge of the past would have crippled him, Sheldon instead felt like ice water melting off an icicle. It was actually thawing something that had been frozen in him for years.

Running a hand through his hair to wipe off some sweat Leonard explained, "God Sheldon, you are dense. I wanted to bide my time and find just the right moment to get back at you. I wanted to make sure you were always at the bottom, like the way you made me felt. The way you make feel."

Sheldon stood a little straighter as he clearly spoke, "But your lifelong obsession with me didn't quite work out the way you thought. You knew what I liked; or thought you did. Those hobbies became yours. You thought by making sure that I only had a few friends… a few friends that you could control, you could destroy me." Shaking his head he continued, "But you weren't at Kemper long enough. Those of us there became family. Had you stayed you would have been a part of that. But you were so blinded. So…broken…. I don't know if we could have helped you. I wish I knew what happened in your life that made you who you are today Leonard."

"I AM NOT BROKEN!" Leonard screamed at the top of his lungs as spittle flew from his mouth. "It's you. It's always been you. You have blocked everything I ever wanted or tried to do. You!"

If anyone thought that Sheldon was only one lab accident away from a super-villain, should have witnessed this. Leonard had lost it. It was he who had done everything in his power to hurt Sheldon. It was Leonard, with his facade of a 'nice-guy'.

"You had better go now Leonard, because if Sheldon doesn't do something to you I think I will." Penny said. Leonard looked at Howard and Raj and both of them held looks of disgust on their face that it actually broke through the hate in Leonard's mind. He moved quickly to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Like air escaping, the room felt like an empty balloon. But that feeling only lasted long enough as Leonard reappeared and stormed for the front door, also slamming it.

Not realizing she had held her breath, Penny exhaled and released her grip on Sheldon's hand but slipped both arms around his neck, "Does this mean I still have to pay rent?"

Sheldon smiled his smile at her, "I can think of a way you don't have to pay rent; move in here."

Surprise on her face, "Feeling kinda sure of yourself mister?"

The old Sheldon look of surprise appeared, "No, you misunderstand. With Leonard leaving, I'd have an extra room. This way you can save your money for other things; like shoes."

Penny pouted at that, "But I thought we…"

Sheldon cut her off with a soft kiss before saying, "Penny, I have been and always will be a gentleman. I am not going to assume anything. Yes, I want a relationship with you. But I value you so much more than just a pretty face. I value you as my friend, the person who would back me up. The one who calls me on my idiosyncrasies. Who understands me. Who…I care for." Penny grinned at that and reached up and kissed him.

"Will you look at that?" Raj said. "Sheldon so does have a deal."

Howard leaned over to James, "So how rich are we talking?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **To the ones who said that Sheldon should have done something right then and there to Leonard for what he did those many years ago; trust me, Leonard gets EXACTLY what he deserves in the end.**

 **6 months later at Missy & James Wedding Reception**

"Great party!" said Leslie to James.

"Yes it is. I am just finally glad that Coop dropped that act between the two of you. And it was great for him to have a reception/party out here. The wedding was more for the parents in Texas."

"You're glad? I am finally glad I don't have to keep up that act. I can tell you; it shocked the shit out of a lot of people. Though I don't know what the bigger shocker was; us being nice to each other or Coop and Penny becoming an item." She took a healthy pull from her champagne flute. "But after "the car accident" and Leonard moving out, there really was no reason to keep it up."

"Leonard had to move out for his own safety; you know that."

A look of pure disgust appeared on her face, "I am surprised Coop hasn't…" 

"I know. Look, I offered. Hell, some our people made blatant offers. You know what he said, 'I'd be the prime suspect.' No, we told him; he'd be at Disneyland surround by a thousand witnesses.. Even Raj and Howard said they'd testify they heard Leonard confess. But Coop said that it would be extremely difficult. And he didn't want to dredge up the past and that he wanted to put it all behind him, 'move forward' he said. I think Penny was a big reason. Aw well, I have no doubt that Leonard will get his. His kind usually does."

Nodding Leslie took another sip, sighed, and then said, "Speaking of moving forward; you have to make him tell Penny about Jackie."

James stiffened up like he was popping to attention, "What do you mean?"

Leslie looked over her glasses at him, "Oh please. You can see the resemblance. I never met her; only saw the few pictures that Sheldon showed me before…well, you know."

James looked around and spotted Sheldon talking to some other Kemper alumni. "Man, I hate this. Yeah, I know she looks just like her. I saw the first time when he sent pictures of Penny. And then when I met her…wow. It's almost spooky."

"So you know what you have to do."

"Now?" James whined like Sheldon did.

"Now. Because with you getting married, it may put some ideas into his head. He needs to come clean to Penny if they are to proceed."

"You can really be a ball buster you know?"

Leslie smiled that smile of hers before tossing him a half-way salute, "You know it, _sir_."

James walked over to where Sheldon and Penny were, "If you can excuse me gentleman, I need to talk to Coop and Penny for a minute."

When they were alone, James turned to Sheldon, "Ok Coop. You know I love you and anything I do is out of that love."

Sheldon nodded.

Taking a big breath James said, "You need to tell Penny about Jackie."

Sheldon closed his eyes against the words. With his memory he was accessing files that he had kept locked up in a disused corner of his mind.

"Who's Jackie?"

Sheldon's mind went through a number of probabilities and computations. These lasted mere seconds, but Sheldon turned to Penny with a sad look on his face. Removing his phone he accessed a secure file, and brought up some pictures. He just handed her the phone.

Penny took the phone and looked at the picture. It was of a blond girl in an Army uniform with Sheldon. Two things struck Penny immediately: Sheldon was smiling with his arm around her and that the girl looked like her.

She scrolled through three more pictures. They were all of Sheldon and this girl. In one, they were actually kissing! She looked at him. He took the phone from her fingers and led her to an empty table, "We need to talk." James nodded and moved away to give them some privacy.

When they were both seated, Sheldon said, "I met Jackie when I was at Kemper. She was several years older than I was, but we were in some of the same college classes. She was getting her commission. Though I was younger, those things didn't matter. We fell in love and…"

"Love?" Penny croaked out.

Sheldon smiled shyly, "Yes Penny; love. She was my first love. My first, everything."

"Anyway, we both went to the University of Missouri in Columbia. There we got our Bachelor's and then she got her orders. She went to where she had to go and I went home to Texas. I was 18 at the time and getting things ready to…"

Sheldon swallowed and Penny took his hands. Though his eyes were shiny, no tears fell. He sighed and continued, "Anyway, I had started on one of my PhD programs at Texas State. She was settling in to her Pentagon duties. We spoke every day. In fact I was talking to her when…"

"What?"

Swallowing again, "When she died on September 11."

Penny felt all the air leave her lungs. Sheldon continued, "I threw myself into my work. I built more walls, became more of an asshole so new people couldn't get close. I finished up all my degree work faster than anyone could realize and then I moved to California."

"Why California?"

"That's where she was from. It's also why I didn't really make any friends here; on the very remote chance that they might have known her. I just kept to the ones from Kemper." He looked up and saw Raj, Howard and Bernadette talking, "I did make some exceptions."

Penny laid her head on his shoulder as he continued, "And then when I saw you I thought I had seen a ghost. And then when I realized you were real I did everything in my power to keep you at arm's length. It was hard to even look at you. At times I wanted to take you in my arms and…" He stroked Penny's hair and let the sentence go unsaid.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and then Penny sat up.

"I felt a connection from you from the first time I saw you. Like, the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, and I swear that when you looked at me, I could see sparkles in your eyes."

Shaking his head, Sheldon replied in his usual Sheldon way, but it was a softer tone of words that came out, "Penny, I am sure it was just the light." Softly he continued, "Or perhaps it was tears."

Realizing that the mood between them was getting heavy, standing up she pulled Sheldon to his feet.

"Whatever you say Moonpie" Penny smiled at Sheldon.

"Your girlfriend calls you Moonpie?" inquired a lady's voice from behind them. "You're gonna make me jealous."

As Penny turned, she saw that the voice belonged to a black woman in a floral pink dress with a matching pink hat. She was as wide as she was tall and walked with a beat-up wooden cane. For a moment Penny thought it was Helen, except this woman was older and had skin the color of onyx. She looked expectantly at Sheldon with a smile so full of warmth and love that it would have melted butter.

"Meemaw!" After a very big bear hug Sheldon said, "Why didn't you tell me you would be here?"

"Missy wanted it to be a surprise. She knew you hadn't been home in a while. 'Sides, I wouldn't pass up the chance to see you."

Sheldon straightened up a bit taller if that was possible and gestured to Penny in a way that said much, "I would like to introduce you to Penny."

If it was even possible the older woman's smile got warmer, "So! This is Penny. The one you are always telling me about!" She stuck out a hand that could have palmed a basketball to Penny.

To say that Penny was shocked was an understatement. She would not have pictured this large black lady as Sheldon's Meemaw. She took it, and could feel strong muscles in her hand. This woman was accustomed to work. She now thought she understood Sheldon wanting to help out the restaurant; Helen reminded him of Meemaw.

Penny's confusion was evident to the woman, who lightly chuckled, "He-he, I know what you are thinking; but I used to take care of Sheldon, Missy and Junior when they were younger. Sheldon was always my favorite." Sheldon beamed with pride.

Penny smiled too and saw a mischievous grin spread across Meemaw's face.

"Let me tell you something Moonpie," the older woman had taken Sheldon's arm and was leading the couple over to some chairs at a table. "It's just a name. It does mean affection, and no name should just be thrown about willie-nilly." Getting herself comfortable in the chair, smoothing her dress, she continued, "But only people who love you and who you love should call you that." The old eyes searched both of their faces. Wrinkles that crossed Meemaw's face may have come from hard work and exposure to the elements, but her mouth held an angel's smile. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she said, "While you may have just started datin', you two have been sniffing around each other for the last seven years, at least that's what I get from Moonpie's letters to me."

Penny turned her head to look at Sheldon. He was looking down at his feet, shifting from one foot to another. She shook his arm, "Sheldon what have you been telling her?"

When he still didn't respond, Penny looked at the woman in the floral print skirt and white sweater, "What did he say?"

Using a white gloved to wave away her question she replied, "It wasn't what he said, it was what he didn't say. He didn't send you away, he didn't stay to his routine when it came to you; No. You were always the exception."

Smiling up at the obvious confused young woman, Meemaw thought back to another young woman and the man who had stolen her heart. Sighing wistfully, her eyes glistened at the memory, but also of the knowledge that she would soon see him again. Continuing in a much lighter voice, "Us 'foxes' have always been able to get men to do what we want, and I am sure you have succeeded. But think about this; has any other woman actually gotten Sheldon to do what she wants; unless he wanted to be with her? Granted his momma and I can straighten him up, but no one else could; until you. And that Amy," she shook her head, "Poor girl. She didn't realize that trying to change Sheldon was not the way. No wonder she hasn't a man. If most women would learn to accept the man they are with; as that is why they are with them in the first place! Why do they want to change them? Then the man becomes someone they are not." She huffed out a breath.

Taking a sip from a glass of water, "Sheldon are you in love with Penny?"

Head snapping up, "Well …. Um…. I…"

Meemaw sighed loud enough to cut him off, "Sheldon," she repeated sternly, "Are you in love with Penny?"

Scratching his ear with his free hand, as his other arm was still entwined with Penny's, Sheldon thought for approximately two seconds, "Yes ma'am," he said in a strong voice.

Penny blinked a few times in confusion; this old woman had cut straight to the heart of everything. She let her mouth drop open in amazement.

"Honey," Meemaw began, "you might want to close your mouth or you'll catch flies, and then Sheldon might not want to kiss his beautiful girlfriend."

Sheldon noticed the expression on Penny's face and quickly retrieved two chairs, gently easing Penny into one as he sat next to her.

Meemaw cocked her head at this, "See. He does things for you. It's his nature. Now don't think I don't know he can be as crazy as a colt eating loco-weed…"

"Meemaw, I am not like some young horse…" Sheldon started but was shushed by both Meemaw and Penny at the same time.

Now it was Sheldon's turn to blink. He had been shushed before; but not by two women who he love at the same time, "Fascinating."

Looking upset Meemaw asked, "Now where was I?"

Recovering from her initial shock and not wanting to miss the chance to see the pink in Sheldon neck and ears appear, Penny smiled, "You were saying Sheldon was in love with me."

Seeing the way Penny looked at Sheldon and the way that they held hands, the knowledgeable older lady raised her chin, "And you are in love with him."

With that bomb shell, Sheldon snapped his head to look at the lovely blond woman seated on his right.

"No wonder it's taken you two so long to get together; hasn't anyone else seen it but me? And I am getting this just from letters." She sighed as the young couple just looked at each other, "Sheldon, you have done things for Penny that you would not do for any of your other friends. And Penny, you try and take care of him, more than just a friend. You two spend more time together than Sheldon did when he was dating Amy. And Penny, you choose to spend your Saturday nights, doing laundry with Sheldon." While Meemaw may not have had a piece of paper saying she was a Doctor, she had a Ph.D when it came to people.

"I know that this," and she gestured at the couple's entwined hands, "maybe recent. But that this," And she leaned forward and placed a hand over each of their hearts, "has been going on a lot longer."

They sat in silence as people moved around them like water from a bow of a ship.

Over in a corner Leslie and Missy were catching up.

"Dam it's good to see you girl!"

"You too Les. I'm glad you finally put the charade to rest. I'm surprised that Shelly let it go on as long as he did." Missy lowered her voice some as she continued, "Can I ask you something?"

Taking a drink, Leslie nodded.

"I gotta know; you and Leonard…"

"Oh that. Well, it started out when Leonard _was_ Coop's friend. When I found out what he had done to his work…I damn near used that laser to cut off something that was a little near and dear to him. And I do mean 'little.' But Sheldon talked me out of it."

The two women tittered at that comment.

Sighing she went on, "After that, it was just about the sex; you know what they say-keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. By hanging around Hoffstedter I thought I might find something that I could use to take him down."

Missy looked a little concerned, "So did you?"

Smiling, "That's just it. I didn't have to. Leonard did it all to himself; that's all the sweeter. I knew he'd never last with Penny. Just like Coop said, they were ultimately doomed to fail."

Leslie's face went blank; she had been informed about Leonard. To say that she was not the only one who wanted to do harm to Leonard Hofstadter would be an understatement. But; she had promised Sheldon that nothing would be done. That was a hard thing to do. At least she got some perverse satisfaction when she had moved out the lab with him and into Sheldon's. She understood that Leonard had taken a vacation when he got the news.

"Are you jealous of Penny?" Asked Missy, breaking Leslie's train of thought of what she could do with liquid nitrogen and a part of Leonard.

Leslie looked over at where Sheldon was seated with Penny and Meemaw. She searched inside her before answering truthfully, "Yeah, a little. I mean, I always had a crush on him; what woman wouldn't for their knight in shining armor who rescues her? I love him and I know he loves me. But after seeing how Sheldon was around Penny, I knew they were meant to be together. I owe him. Sooo much." She softly bit off the words. Clearing her throat she went on, "I know he'll be there for me. As I can now be there for him. I guess that's more than a lot of women in here can say about their boyfriends or husbands."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sheldon is loyal."

"Besides," Leslie said with a small wicked grin on her face as she turns to look at Missy, "since you and James got together, and didn't have a proper bachelorette party; I figure when those two get married," head nodding to Sheldon and Penny, "it will be memorable."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **The ending of the car chase is in this chapter.**

 **20 minutes later**

"Hi guys!"

James slapped both Raj and Howard on the back as he occupied the seat between them, vacated by Bernadette.

Both men jumped slightly and knew they would feel his back pounding for a while. Keeping his arms around both of them he pulled them into a bro hug. With a lowered voice James said, "I know what you all did to Sheldon in the Arctic."

Hearing that, the guys tried to pull away, but were stopped by very strong arms. "You two are lucky; after what happened with…those shaven headed people…and with Leonard's revelation…I've decided you two have had enough." With that he let go of their necks and sat back in his chair.

Howard and Raj looked at each other. "So does that mean you're not going to be slapping us on the back any more?" Asked Raj.

James grinned, "Nah, that I'll still be doing. No, what I meant was all the things that have been happening; the failed FBI clearance, Raj almost having been deported, things like that."

The two men in question looked at James as he sat there with a slight smile on his face. "You two don't really know how lucky you are. Even after what you did to Sheldon, he protected you."

"What do you mean?"

Blinking like Sheldon does, James replied, "Did you just think that the incident in the Arctic was forgotten by the University? Sheldon, as leader, took full responsibility. Do you think that you just happen to be chosen for the ISS? After crashing the Mars Lander and the screw up with the toilet and the failed FBI interview?" Looking at Raj, "And what about you? You were all slated to go back to India, but Sheldon stepped in and got you hired."

Neither man on either side of him said anything, so he continued, "Sheldon didn't have anything to do with you failing your security clearance; I did. The same for you almost going back to India. You see; I felt that after you collectively shit all over Sheldon's dream, someone should do that to you."

"Wait a minute; how could you screw up my security clearance? Sheldon was being Sheldon…"

James laughed. "Do you think it just takes one person for you not to get it? They do an extensive background check. And while you might have a few yellow flags, all in all you were set. For Raj being deported; that was even easier. Student visa revoked. You're really lucky; I was trying to get you sent to Gitmo."

Silent for a few seconds, Howard asked, in his most confident voice said, "Oh really? You and what army?"

"Well I could tell Sheldon's brother, 'Junior' over there." They turned and saw a tall, well muscled man in an Army uniform. He had on the maroon beret of an airborne unit, and on his breast were numerous awards, badges from various schools and honors. "He doesn't know….yet. He always said no one got to beat up on Sheldon but him. I don't think he'd take it too kindly if he knew."

Pointing with his chin, "You see that man; the short one, grey suit, blue tie, American flag pin?"

The man was talking with two other men in suits. He was dwarfed by their height. All held glasses and were smiling, talking and looking at some of the pretty ladies walking around, "Trust me when I say he is probably the most deadly man in here. He's deputy director, foreign affairs, southeast Asia, CIA."

Howard relaxed, "Rrrright."

James looked at him, "Really Howard? After everything you still doubt?"

Raj had his phone out and was surfing the internet. "MMmmep" and handed the phone to Howard.

Howard scanned what was on the phone. It was a profile for the CIA deputy director; but no picture. "There's no picture so how can we be sure it's the same guy?"

"Scroll all the way down," replied Raj looking a little green around the gills.

Howard read the bio. James could tell when he got to the end as you could see the light bulb go off over his head. Gently removing the phone from Howard's hand, James read the bottom part out loud, "Before attending the Air Force Academy in Colorado, he attended the now closed Kemper Military School and College in Boonville, Missouri."

James glanced at the two statues and then gave the phone back to Raj.

"It doesn't mean…" Howard started weakly.

"Remember the fire story? Want to take a guess who was one of those cadets that Coop rescued? Naaaah. I don't want to spoil the surprise. Besides, you all never figured out that Leslie was one of us. We take care of our own. So let me just say there are a lot of us out there. Some owe Coop a big, BIG debt. Others do it because you screw with one of us; you screw with all of us. Coop has never, ever asked for anything; until it came to you all. I thought you deserved some pay back. But Coop is mostly forgiving. You kinda have to be when you go from New Boy to Old Boy. You understand things. Anyway; Coop squared it so you could go to space. And he squared it so you could stay here. I can see you guys were just followers to Leonard. Now I'm letting you know that _we_ are even. Anything overtly bad happens from now on, it's on you." With that he stood up, slapping their backs again and lowering his voice, "Besides, compared to Hofstadter, you two are choir boys. Just think of all of this as a wake-up call. Besides, I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other."

"Not that I care, but where is Hofstadter? I know he wasn't invited to the wedding, but I can also see him 'crashing' it just to be an ass." Missy said while sipping some champagne.

"Leonard got the opportunity to work on a physics project searching the hydrodynamics equivalent of the Unruh effect. It's sponsored by Stephen Hawking. He's on a ship for at least 3 months. I didn't even know about it or I would have tried for it," Replied Leslie. "I'm surprised that Coop didn't get it. He was the better physicist."

Sheldon stood ramrod straight in his tuxedo with Penny holding onto his arm. "But Leonard is a theoretical physicist. What he's working on, or why they need him, I don't really care. After he moved out of the apartment I want absolutely nothing to do with him." He looked at Penny, "Besides I'd rather stay here with Penny than go with Hawkins."

That raised some of the eyebrows. It was Sheldon's way of telling everyone that he was very much in love with her. She smiled shyly and squeezed his arm.

Howard piped up, "Since Raj and I started eating with Sheldon and Penny at The Station, no one's seen him."

"No big loss." Smiling a very relaxed smile, Raj continued, "Have you noticed that without Leonard things are not as tense or…or sexually charged? We don't see ourselves as outsiders. Leonard was always trying to be someone else; trying to fit into a group that he thought he deserved to be in. Howard isn't slimy any more, especially after…" Raj stopped when he realized what he might have said.

 **Flash back to a certain car chase**

"Ok, this looks as good a place as any," Sheldon said.

"Look guys I've been thinking…"Howard started.

"A little late to want to get out now!" James said as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"No, not like that. We should let go of the board first, that way they will either have hit and may be skidding on punctured tires or they have swerved. Then we let go the oil and that will keep them skidding and hopefully off the road where you can do… whatever comes next." Howard said with no emotion.

"Good idea Howard," Sheldon said. "Get ready then… ready….. ready…NOW!"

Howard flipped the first switch. Underneath the back of the Nova, a compartment opened up and a heavy, thick piece of wood, with nails sticking out of it dropped out and skidded to a stop in the middle of the road.

The bad guys didn't see it and their front tires impaled themselves onto the wood. Even before they had made contact Howard had thrown the second switch. Nozzles under the back bumper sprayed an oil mixture for 10 seconds. Not a lot, but with the pursuit car still moving forward, caused it to skid off to the side of the road, and hitting the ditch, flew over and rolled twice.

James's braked and slowly baked up, as the overturned car was starting to smoke. Sheldon had already bailed out of the car, pistol in hand. He stopped a safe distant away as it became obvious that the car was starting to catch fire.

Searching with his eyes, he found one body that had been ejected from the car. Even from his vantage point he could tell that one was dead. The head had obviously impacted with some rock, and the red of blood could be seen from what was left of the skull.

He could tell that the driver was also deceased, as he was partially in and out of the windshield. 'Should have been wearing his seatbelt,' thought Sheldon as he carefully made his way toward the car; which was really catching fire .

Seeing who he was looking for, partially pinned under the wreckage, Sheldon was careful in walking. Luckily it was all grass here, as he thought about leaving shoe prints. He squatted down to look at the skin head's face. No wanting to have physical contact with him, Sheldon slapped his face with the pistol. He did again. The third time got a grunt of pain. The eyes started to flicked and then flew open.

They saw Sheldon, then the pistol. Then they looked and saw where he was and the fire, which had been small, growing and starting to get close to him.

"Get me out of here!"

Sheldon pursed his lips and then sighed, "No. Besides requiring equipment we don't have; I have no desire to help you."

The man started to wiggle but he was pinned with both his arms, from the waist down. He could feel the fire starting to catch his shoes and pants on fire.

"Come on man, you're not the type to watch someone burn up!"

Standing up straight Sheldon looked down at him, "Normally you would be correct. But after our initial meeting and now when you tried to kill someone very important to me; I feel I can."

Sheldon turned and started to walk back to where both James and Howard had gotten out and was watching this final act unfold.

Sheldon stopped, " Tell you what. Before the flames get too bad, I'll shoot you and put you out of any agony you may have before the flames engulf you."

The skin head could feel the fire. His shoes were melting into him, he screamed, "Do it! Come on, do it! I can feel it!"

Sheldon got back to the car and put the pistol back in its case under the seat, all the time the skin head was screaming for Sheldon to kill him. "Sheldon, aren't you going to do what you said you would?" Howard asked.

"No."

"You lied to him? Why? How? I mean…." Howard stammered out. James's cell phone rang with a tune that Howard wasn't familiar with, but Sheldon knew well. "Is it Leslie?" Sheldon asked as James looked at who it was, an answered it.

Nodding, "Hey Les."

Howard didn't know what was more of a shocker; Sheldon lying or Leslie calling James. Before he could examine either in detail an explosion revealed that the fire had reached the car's gas tank and had exploded.

James walked over to Sheldon and handed him the phone, "Yes Leslie? Yes, yes I am fine as is James and Howard. Have you heard from Penny? I should have figured she would call you. We are leaving now; please inform the highway patrol there has been an automobile accident at these GPS coordinates. I wouldn't want anyone else hurt due to the fire. We'll be back at the apartment in 25 minutes. You might as well come on over; I have a feeling there will be some people with questions and we might as well answer them all at once. I'll see you there. You know I'm always careful. Love you too."

Ok, that was too much for Howard as he staggered and reached out and crawled into the car. He could handle being shot at. He could handle that Sheldon was some kind of secret bad-ass. Hell he could even handle that Sheldon could lie. But hearing Sheldon tell Winkle he loved her too?! He sank into the back seat and slowly passed out.

 **Fade back to the now…**

"After what?" Missy said.

"After Penny bitch-slapped and kicked Leonard in the balls." James quickly said. "Guess it must have scared him to see her go 'junior-rodeo.'"

Everyone but Missy and Bernadette immediately knew what Raj had almost alluded to; the car chase and shoot-out. All had agreed that they would never speak of it. Ever.

"Hey where is your date?" asked Howard.

Raj replied, "She had to use the ladies room. Ah, there she is now." All turned and watched Dr. Stephanie Barnett carrying two flutes of champagne and cross the room to where they were. When she reached the group she gave Raj a peck on the cheek, handed him a glass and encircled her arm with his.

"When did this happen?" Bernadette asked smiling.

Stephanie looked at Raj and then said, "Recently. Penny had hurt herself and Sheldon called in a panic. You know how paranoid he can get. Anyway, after that Raj and I started talking and, well, here I am."

They nodded.

Penny raised her glass, "As much as I hate to say this; here's to Leonard." Everyone moaned, but she continued, "If it hadn't been for him we might not all be here. Also, to wherever he is; may he remain there and away from us!"

"Here-here!" And glasses clinked them together.


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

2

 **Chapter 13**

 **Epilogue**

 **Do I really need to say who it is; character death in this chapter.**

Aboard the _Sunset Star_

The container ship had taken 40 days to transit from England to Korea. It was headed for the port of Wonsan where it would dock and unload. In amongst the many huge containers, was one that only held the possessions and clothes that Leonard Hofstadter had taken with him to the North Sea. This ship, though being Latvian flagged, was actually a highly sophisticated spy ship. The many hands were all seasoned operative besides being seamen. They didn't know nor did they care what was in the containers. This was their usual run from Cardiff to Wonsan. What was unusual was that the items would eventually make their way to North Korea along with a dvd of Leonard Hofstadter defecting to North Korea. When the story broke, it would be a feather in the cap of North Korea.

On the disc Leonard would be spouting his love for Joyce Kim and how he couldn't stay away. He was sorry for hurting his family and friends, but this was something he had to do. While he didn't say much more than that, it was enough that his name would be forever listed as a traitor to the United States.

Amazing what computer technology can do these days.

 **On an ice pack near the** _ **Polar Star**_ **research vessel**

Leonard woke to find that he was gagged and sitting on the ice. He didn't remember drinking that much at the mixer, so what the hell was going on?

His vision cleared and he saw the man. Though his head throbbed he thought he recognized the man as an officer of the ship he was on. The scientists didn't really socialize with the crew. This man was dressed for the cold of the Arctic Circle; heavy jacket, boots, gloves, ski mask covering most of his face. He looked Leonard over. For the first time Leonard realized that this might not be a joke.

The man reached down and roughly removed the gag.

Leonard tried his friendliest smile, "Ok, jokes over. You can let me go. Enough with the hazing of the nerd."

The man just stood there looking at him.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"You killed one of my brothers."

"Your brother? I don't even know you!"

"Weitermeyer."

Reaching down he checked the ropes connected to an ice spike. He then took a bucket and poured a circle around Leonard; then dropped the bucket into the water. He took another bucket and poured its content all over Leonard. The smell was the first thing to hit Leonard then the sight. It was blood and fish guts. When the man was done, Leonard was covered in it.

"After everything you have done, after everything you did to Coop, after you have mocked him, bullied him, and generally played him for the fool, I would have just shot you and dump your body over board."

"What are you going to do?" Leonard was now shivering from the cold and from the realization that he might actually die out here.

"Me? Nothing. But what I have poured on you should be enough to attract the local polar bear herd. You are covered in a mixture of blood, fish guts, honey and peanut butter. My own special mixture."

He started to shove the gag into his mouth

"Someone will have seen you!"

Shaking his head, "Everyone is either asleep or knocked out from the Chloral Hydrate in the drinks. Right now it's just you and me. When everyone wakes up, we will be miles away."

"I will be missed! You can't get away with this. I have friends…"

"You _had_ friends. Coop would have done anything for his friends. But you never saw that. All you could do was think with your dick; which is very small, and your ego; which is very large."

"In a few hours, one of the motor launches will be discovered missing. A head count will reveal that you are missing, along with all your possessions, except for the knock out drugs you made and administered. GPS will show that we cruised in the vicinity of the Lofoten Islands, Norway. The missing launch will be found there. Your passport will show that you left Narvik for Helsinki. From there you will seemingly disappear."

"Seems like you have this all planned out."

"It was planned in detail, yes." Succeeding in getting the gag back into his mouth he leaned into Leonard, "Oh and I am supposed to tell you, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.'" Leonard started to cry when he heard that.

"Good bye Dr. Hofstadter; may God have mercy on your soul."

 **Less than an hour later**

Leonard had stopped crying. His tears had turned to miniatures icicles and he had lost feeling in all his exterminates. When he saw the first polar bear come up out of the water he was almost relieved. It would be over soon.

Finis

 **My must first go at TBBT fan fiction.**


End file.
